Fake Relationship
by slyer15
Summary: Everyone didn't know that Takumi Aldini had an ex-girlfriend. But once he tells them what type of person she is they will do what they can to help him out. "You just need to find a girl and have her be your pretend girlfriend for the day" Soma proposed. "Please Arato-san I'm begging you if you can just pretend to be my girlfriend for the day she can leave me alone for good" "Eh?"
1. Trouble Brewing in the Surface

Chapter 1: Trouble Brewing in the Surface

 **Okay first story for this anime so hope you like it. For some reason these two couple have really gotten my interest for some reason, so thought to give this story a shot, so enjoy. Oh and translation for some words:**

 **Il mio amore= My Love**

 **Mi Manchi= I miss you**

 **Mio Signore= My Lord**

 **Bambino= Baby**

 **Correggere= Correct**

 **Perche no= Why not**

* * *

It was a nice warm day outside. The sun was out and clear blue sky as the birds were chirping. Meanwhile at the Polar Star dorm it was a nice morning, but something did not seem right. The dorm was mostly empty, except for one man with red hair in the bathroom brushing his teeth, seems to be the only one awake.

 _Hmmm seems like everyone is still asleep, well I suppose that is reasonable since nothing is going on today since it is the weekend._ Yukihira Soma was thinking as he spat out the water in his mouth _Let's see the guys will probably going to be doing nothing but relax here and the girls all went to Nikumi's place to sleepover. Honestly she should just admit that she enjoys having them around since she didn't deny their idea for a sleepover at her place._ Soma was thinking amused by his thought.

"Ah today is a nice day to relax and not do anything, but why do I feel like something bad is coming this way" Soma was wondering out loud as he made his way to the kitchen "Eh probably just all in my head besides there is this new recipe I want to try out" as soon as he said that he heard doorbell ring which made Souma turn towards the door with confused expression.

 _I wonder who it is at the door?_ he wonder as he walking to the front door as the doorbell kept ringing "I'm coming I'm coming geez learn to be patient, people are sti-" before he finish his sentence he saw who was at the door. It took him a few seconds to progress what was going on. Why are they here this early? Well 10:35 am is early to some people.

"Not that I am complaining, but why are you guys here Takumi and Isami?" he asked to the two Italian brothers "and what is wrong with you Takumi? You are pale as a ghost or did your brother scared you again? poking fun at the blondes appearance.

"I am not in the mood for your jokes today Yukihira!' Takumi exclaimed

"Okay but can you keep it down people are still asleep" Soma explained

"I'm sorry for nii-chan's behavior, but he seems to be in a sticky situation" Isami said, smiling knowing the situation too well

"Oh okay uh come on in and you can tell me what is going on" Soma said as he opened the door for them to come in.

"Thanks and sorry for what I said earlier it is just I am in a trouble situation" Takumi was saying as he and his brother made their way inside.

"It's alright come to the kitchen and you can tell me all about it. Are you guys hungry? I am about to make some breakfast if you all want some." Soma led them to the kitchen

"Thanks, but I will have to pass on that since I am not really hungry at the moment" Takumi replied

"Same here" Isami added

Soma was wondering what was going on with them. He was debating whether to cook something and have them wait or just ask them what was going on. In the end his curiosity got the best of him and his hunger. Hey curiosity doesn't kill the cat right? Right? Instead he just serve them a glass of water as they took a seat in the table .

"Okay curiosity got the better of me and there is something that you two have to say, so my hunger can wait" Soma said as he stare at the two.

"Ah I think I will let nii-chan fill you in on the details" Isami said as he drank his water.

 _Isami! I thought we were in this together!?_ the blonde thought as he was rubbing his hands through his hair frustration clearly on his face "very well, but this might take awhile Yukihira, and just so you know this happened earlier believe it or not." as he saw Soma's expression turn to one as a surprise.

"Okay it all started"

 _Flashback (Early in the morning)_

 _A phone was ringing in a room very loudly in the morning_

" _Ugh damn it Isami can you answer that phone already!" his brother yelled out_

" _Nii-chan that's your phone ringing" he yelled out from the bathroom_

 _Takumi had no choice , but to get up and answer the phone 'who could be calling at this hour, it's too early to receive a call like this.' he was thinking._

 _He grabbed his phone from his drawer and answered "hello" he greeted in his groggy voice_

" _Ah Takumi my dear how have you been_ _Il mio amore" the person on the other line greeted_

 _If Takumi wasn't fully awake that voice woke him right up 'no please don't tell me is it? it can't be?'_

" _Bianca?" he asked_

" _Correct Takumi. Seems you haven't forgotten about me" the girl known as Bianca giggled_

' _Crap this isn't good. How did she even know how to contact me? I could have sworn I changed my number before I left to Japan?_

" _Uhm Bianca how did you know how to contact me?"_

" _Oh I just dropped by the restaurant and I told your dad how much mi manchi and he gave me a way to contact you!"_

' _Padre why did you do this to me?' he thought sweating nervously "Oh I see well it is great to hear you again, but I am really busy right now"_

" _Nonsense I haven't talked to you for how many years and now you want to end it! Mio Signore!" she exclaimed_

" _Yeah well you know school and my third year here so busy busy busy" he replied trying to end this conversation fast_

" _Oh I bet it's stressful there! My poor bambino, if only I was there to help you relax"_

' _Don't use the term bambino like that, makes me feel like a mafia boss!' he was thinking_

" _Ah yeah well too bad you had to move to Spain with your dad because of his job correggere?"_

" _Hmm yes, but guess what Takumi my dad got transferred to Japan and turns out we will be living close to that school of yours Totsuki right? Well it's just like a few miles away but still"_

 _In a split moment Takumi was thinking whether the gods were trying to make his third year life in scholl a living hell_

' _Gah Dios, God, Buddha, Kami whoever. Are you guys trying to torture me here! She was one of the side reason why I decided to leave Italia!'_

" _Oh I see ahaha" Takumi was laughing nervously_

" _Yes! Now we can rekindle our relationship!" she exclaimed_

" _Ah Bianca we broke up a long time ago and you sho-" he was cut short before he could finish_

" _Yeah, but that was because we both separated from each other in long distance, but now that I'll be close to you we can make things work out right?"_

' _NO!' he was thinking in his head as he was scratching his hair 'the only reason why I broke up with you is because you were a crazy psycho girlfriend'_

" _Ah yeah that is true, but I don't think it will work out now"_

" _What? Perchè no?" she asked. Before Takumi can answer she immediately jumped to a conclusion "Wait don't tell me you, you already have girlfriend don't you!?" she yelled out_

 _Takumi was going to deny it and just tell her that he doesn't love her and that she is crazy and should fall in a ditch and never come out... okay maybe not that last part, but then he saw an opportunity since she never listens to reasons the past._

" _Yes I do!I do have a girlfriend" as he heard her gasp on the other side of the phone. "In fact she is smart, pretty and a good chef too" Takumi said smiling and nodding his head as few seconds of silence passed by._

 _'Did it work?'_

" _Oh I see, ah this is embarrassing, sorry for trying to make this work between us" she said as Takumi was smiling thinking 'yes thank you! good riddance.' but before he can bid her farewell and change his number again, she said something that he wasn't expecting_

" _Well if you don't mind I would like to meet her maybe when I am there you can introduce me to her!" she said too cheerfully._

" _Oh I uhm I don't know I mean we are both quite busy"_

" _Oh cmon Takumi I am pretty sure you two can squeeze a date just for me. So you will. Introduce. Me. To. Her. Right." that sounded more like a command than a question and he can feel her evil aura through that tone_

 _Takumi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose 'there is no going back now' he thought_

" _Ah yeah I think we can find it in our schedule, just call me when you are here and the dates you are available"_

" _Alright well I have to go since the minutes are about to run out, so until we meet Takumi-kun" she said the last part seductively as she hung up_

 _Takumi couldn't help but shiver as he turned around to see his brother look at him smiling._

" _How much did you hear Isami?"_

" _Enough to know that my nii-chan has a girlfriend even though he lied just to get Bianca off his back"_

" _Get dress, I'm going to shower. We're going out" he said as he grabbed his towel_

" _Where we going?"_

" _To the Polar Star dorm" he said as he closed the bathroom door_

 _flashback over_

"And that is why we are here" Takumi finished telling his story as he drank his water

"So your ex-girlfriend is coming to Japan because her dad works as a businessman and got transfer, and in order for you to get rid of her you lied and said you have a girlfriend." Soma summarized

"Yup pretty much" Takumi replied

"Okay give me one second" Soma said as he drank his water and next thing you know he did a spit take and started to laugh

"Hey Yukihira this isn't funny!" Takumi yelled as he saw Soma laughing and grabbing his ribs "stop laughing!" next thing he knew he heard another laughter to his right and saw his brother laughing

"Oi Isami not you too!"

"Hahaha I'm sorry nii-chan but it's kind of funny that you put yourself in this situation"

"Hahahaha I'm sorry Takumi, but this one is all on you"

Takumi had no choice but to withstand their laughter after ten minutes they both settle down in their chairs.

"So I'll ask again, why are you here?" Soma asked long forgetting his appetite

"Because Yukihira, I need help and I was hoping you have a solution to this problem" Takumi replied

"Well it's simple really"

"Really? What's your plan?" Takumi asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes

Soma looked at Takumi and said "You just need to find a girl and have her be your pretend girlfriend for the day"

The room was silent for a minute.

"Hey that's not a bad idea" Isami said as if it was the brightest idea he has ever heard

"Like hell it is!" Takumi yelled out "How am I supposed to find a girl to be my pretend girlfriend?"

"Your fan club" Soma said

"They are just fans beside I'm not interested in involving them to my problems and they'll probably faint if I even spoke a word to them"

"Hmm you are not being reasonable here besides what makes this ex-girlfriend of yours crazy?" Soma asked the big question

"Oh don't get me started" Takumi replied

"Hm what's going on here?" A new voice came in the room

The three guys turn around to see Erina Nakiri and Hisako Arato in their fancy white and blue sleeping attire.

"Oh yo Erina, Hisako you girls sleep well? Especially you my lady" Soma asked as he walked towards Erina and kissed her hand.

Somewhere around their second year Erina and Soma became a couple, it was slow but their love blossom around the beginning of their third year. After Azami was overthrown and her grandfather was put back into power (thanks to the help of Souma and the gang along with Souma's father Joichiro and Gin) Everything went back to normal with the gang being the new Elite Ten as Soma being the second seat and Erina the first seat. It's unknown why Souma hasn't challenge Erina for the first seat, but that's a question they'll ask later. Anyways Erina could have returned to the Nakiri mansion, but for some reason she couldn't leave the polar dorm so with the permission of her grandfather she was allowed to stay there. Though everyone believed it was because her relationship with Soma, but later she revealed it was because she consider everyone in the dorm an important friend. Hisako comes very now and then and sometimes sleeps over to be with Erina.

"Soma it's too early in the morning for this besides we heard some shouts and laughters and were curious what was going on here" Erina responded as she turned to the Aldini brothers "Morning Aldini brothers"

"Ah morning Nakiri-san sorry if we woke you" Takumi said

"Morning" Isami greeted

"Oh and good morning Arato-san" Takumi turned to Hisako

"Morning" Isami said

"Good morning Aldini's" Hisako greeted feeling like that friend who is always noticed last

"Anyways what was going on here?" Erina asked as she took a seat. Wondering what all the commotion was going on

"Oh Takumi's ex-girlfriend Bianca is coming here to Japan and wants to meet his girlfriend'' Soma answered quoting the word girlfriend.

This caught the girl's attention

"I didn't know you had an ex-girlfriend Aldini-san" Erina said

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend as well" Hisako said curiosity getting the best of her as she sat next to Erina

"Oh well his ex-girlfriend is supposedly crazy and he lied to her saying that he has girlfriend so he won't have to get back together with her" Soma answer as he poured water for both girls

This definitely peeked the girls attention

"What makes her crazy?" both Erina and Hisako ask

Takumi was reluctant to answer but knew he had to tell them so he crossed his arm and sighed.

"Well Isami knows how crazy she is, but I guess I can give you an example. Well there was this one time back at my home in Italy where she slept at our house because it was raining a lot for her to go back home and we gave her the guest bedroom. Next morning I woke up next to her with revealing clothes that showed a lot of skin and Isami was nowhere to be found until I found him in the backyard soaking wet"

"I know I didn't sleep walk because I saw her coming in the room in the middle of the night and next thing I know I'm out cold" Isami added shuddering at the idea"Ah there was this one time when I saw a t-shirt saying 'property of Takumi'"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah when we where at her place and I was looking for my keys"

YOU TELL ME THIS NOW ISAMI!" Takumi exclaimed as he tugging on Isami's neck

"I don't think she wore it in public though. But it was your fault nii-chan, you should have broken up with her sooner before she gave those laxatives brownies to our friends that made them all go to the bathroom really badly"

"How was I supposed to know what she put in there!" Takumi defending himself "Besides I was too busy trying to protect my virginity from being stolen you know!"

"Oh yeah I walked in on her on top of you ready to undress you" Isami said shuddering at the memory of walking in on his brother with his belt off and shirt ripped _her hormones must've be off the roof if she was like that. Must be puberty_

"Okay we get it she is a girl who is obsessed with you and will do anything just to be alone with you" Soma concluded

"She sounds like a girl you don't want to know" Hisako said shuddering

"Well Aldini-san seems like she was quite a troublemaker, but why didn't you break up with her sooner like your brother said?" Erina asked

"Because she threatened to spread rumors about how horrible my cooking was. And I care about my cooking a lot you know. Plus she can make things believable since she was in the drama club." Takumi replied

"So what are you going to do, you told her you have a girlfriend and she forced you to make an appointment for the both of you to meet her and you don't want to use your fan girls as a fake girlfriend" Soma said

"Like I said their sensitive. I don't want to use them" Takumi said

"Well a fake girlfriend seems like the perfect plan to have her back off for good besides how did you two break up if she threatened you?" Hisako asked

"Ah her dad got transferred to Spain for a job so I ended up convincing her that long distance relationship never worked"

"So luck was on your side that time" Hisako replied

"Yup pretty much, but not this time"

The room was silent for a couple minutes trying to figure out what to do about Takumi's situation. None of the girls at the Polar Star Dorm are here to help except for Hisako and Erina.

"Well nii-chan in case we can't think of anything there's Plan B" Isami patted his brother's shoulder

"And that is?"

"You tell her that you lied because you were too afraid to admit…. that you were gay" Isami said smiling patting his brother shoulder

The room was silent once again

"Isami…. you better be joking about that" Takumi said as an evil aura was surrounding him.

"Ahaha I-I-I was joking nii-chan ahaha" Isami replied

"Hm so all we need is a girl to be your pretend girlfriend and that's all. Right Aldini-san?" Erina asked

"Ah yeah that's the ideal plan" Takumi answered

"Good, so Hisako you can do it right?" Erina asked

Now this surprised everyone in the room especially Hisako

"Wait w-w-what was t-t-that Erina? Hisako asked blushing red

"You can pretend to be Takumi-san's girlfriend right? Shouldn't be a big problem" Erina replied

"E-e-eh what uhm I don't know I uh" Hisako had no idea what to say has her face was blushing red. Next thing she knew, Takumi was in front of her on his head and knees begging. Is he serious!?

"Please Arato-san I'm begging you if you can just pretend to be my girlfriend for the day she can leave me alone for good after this" Takumi was now pleading for his life

Hisako was conflicted she felt sorry for the blonde Aldini brother the way his ex-girlfriend was like, she sounded horrible….. and crazy. But being in a fake relationship with him well it was still a relationship! Right? Besides she can't deny the fact that she had a crush on a certain red-head once but now he is happy with her best friend, so she had to bury her feelings for the said man. Time went by as everyone was getting into relationships and yet here she was still single. She won't admit it outloud, but being in a relationship didn't sound so bad. And here was a guy and not just any guy but Takumi Aldini famous around the school because of his looks and cooking skills, he can get any girl he wanted, so why is he begging for her to be the one to help him?

"Please I promise I'll repay you for this after all of this is said and done" Takumi proposed

"Well what do you say Hisako?" Erina asked again

With a large gulp she closed her eyes "Alright I'll do it, I'll be your…. girlfriend" Hisako replied opening her eyes seeing a happy Takumi as he engulfed her in a big hug

"Ah thank you Arato-san I owe you big time!"

Hisako didn't know what to do she wasn't used to having close contact with guys, but in the end she returned the hug kind of awkwardy and notice how nice he smelled up close. What kind of cologne is he wearing? It wasn't for a while that Takumi realized what he was doing and immediately let go

"Ah sorry Arato-san didn't mean to you hug you so suddenly" Takumi apologized ignoring the blush on his face

"Eh oh uhm don't worry about it" Hisako replied blushing madly realizing what she was doing during their embrace.

"Well now that, that's over with why don't we cook something I'm starving." Cried out Soma rubbing his stomach

"Same here" Erina replied

"I'm getting hungry myself too" Isami said

"How about both you lovebirds" Soma called on the two said lovebirds

Both Takumi and Hisako just nodded

"Man if you two want to make Bianca believe you two are a couple better fix that awkward atmosphere aha" Soma laughed as he went to the kitchen

"It's okay I'll help the both of you out" Erina told them before she went to the kitchen to help out her boyfriend. Isami sensing the atmosphere immediately went to the kitchen as well. That left Hisako and Takumi alone at the table

"So uh Arato-san thanks for helping me out with this you know." Takumi said sitting down on the chair.

"Yeah no problem Aldini-san" Hisako said and now it was silent between the two not even looking at each other. Is this really going to work?

 **In the Kitchen**

"You are trying to set Hisako up with Takumi aren't you?" Soma asked as he getting the ingredients ready.

"C'mon you have to agree Hisako deserves a decent guy, especially since we are all getting in a relationship in our last year here." Erina explained

"And you approved that nii-chan is her type?" Isami asked curious about her answer.

"Well yeah he seems like a great guy and seems like he will not hurt Hisako. Besides she had feelings for you Soma-kun that she had to bury because of me"

"Yeah I was aware, but my heart belongs to you and you only" Soma replied as he rubbed his cheeks on Erina's

"But do you think this fake relationship will turn into a real one?" Isami questioned

"Oh I will make it turn into real relationship in one way or another. I just have to get rid of Takumi-san's crazy ex-girlfriend and they will be a happy couple. I just know it" Erina beamed with glee "think about how adorable their kids would be!" she continued to talk about them

 _So you are just playing cupid now_ Both Soma and Isami thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **Well this is the first chapter how was it? I'll probably come back and edit some stuff here and there, but if you enjoyed it don't worry I'm already working on the second chapter so leave a review of what you think and hope you liked reading this.**


	2. Getting Comfortable

**Alright finally got this out sorry if its been long since I last posted been busy and stuck on what to write. Anyways I hope this makes up for the long wait everybody enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Comfortable

"Ah it is 8 in the morning why am i up this late!? Why would you do this to me!?" Takumi exclaimed wondering why he is up this early in the morning on a Sunday of all days.

"I don't understand why I am up this early too?" Soma asked as well knowing it's too early to get up on the weekend.

"Well since Takumi needs help dealing with his ex girlfriend situation, he needs to know how to be a proper boyfriend" Erina was saying

"Oh and it's up to me to give Takumi lessons right?" Soma stated as he figured something up

"Uh no Soma-kun you are here to learn a thing or two on how to be a proper boyfriend"

"What? I think I am a decent boyfriend if you ask me"

"Yeah, you got a lot to learn especially whenever we are alone together"

"Oh whenever we are alone we definitely get a bit-ugh" Soma was cut off since Erina elbowed him in the gut

"Anyways moving on" Erina stated with a blushing face turning to Takumi

 _Have they gone that far in their relationship?_ Takumi wondered feeling a bit awkward at the moment, feeling like he learned too much information between the two

"Well like I said i was going to help you, but since I am not that experience with romance and stuff I had to ask _her_ to help" Erina said not being happy asking for help

"Who's her?" Soma asked

"Well ME of course!" answered another voice

"Oh it's Alice, hey what's up?" Soma waved a hello as the white hair girl made her way towards the group.

"Nothing much just here to give you guys some help about dating" Alice replied as she wrapped her arm around her cousin "and I heard that you have a psycho ex-girlfriend situation" she poked her fingers on Takumi's forehead

"Not like I asked to be put in this type of situation" Takumi replied as he took Alice's finger of his forehead

"Well don't worry I was just surprise that Hishoko actually agreed to do this with you"

"Firstly her name is Hisako, she doesn't like it when you say her name like that and second what is that supposed to mean?" Takumi questioned wondering where this is going

"Well she doesn't socialize with a lot of guys and I always saw your gentleman personality as something fake"

"Hey my personality is not fake! I was told to respect a woman!"

"How about those times when you argued with Nikumi" Soma chimed in

"That was different! She is different compare to all the other girls I met"

"Anyways back to the topic" Erina interrupted their little discussion "We don't know what kind of boyfriend you are, so we are going to make you do things that will say otherwise"

"What's wrong with the phrase to just be yourself"

"Can you act like yourself around Hisako?" Erina asked "Last time I checked you two looked awkward just by touching hands"

"Though I would probably find that adorable"

"You find any relationship adorable Alice"

"Fine you have a point, but shouldn't Arato-san be here too then" Takumi responded sounding a bit irritated

"No no Takumi a girl always needs her beauty sleep" Alice responded

"How else would you think Hisako got her beauty from" Erina stated

"Oh so is that what they call natural beauty?"

"Hmm yeah I guess they do and she doesn't wear makeup much, anyways on to the next point" Erina turned to Alice "What was it that you were going to make him do again?"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Takumi whispered to Soma

"I still don't know why I'm here I think I am somewhat of a decent boyfriend"

"Ah yeah sure I'll believe you on that"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

"Eh it's nothing don't worry about it"

"No c'mon tell me"

"No it's nothing"

"No tell me-Ow! What was that for?" Soma yelled as he got his ear pulled by his girlfriend

"That's for not paying attention when I called your name twice"

"Anyways to start things off we shall have you take Hisako out on a date and have her open up to you" Alice said poking her finger on Takumi's chest

"Uhm okay, but I don't know where exactly should I take her"

"Some place romantic, but not too romantic because it will make things awkward right from the get-go, so somewhere where she would enjoy"

"And that is?" Takumi asked

"How about you ask her?" Alice asked

"Sometimes girls want to choose where they want to go and guys must always obey" Erina said

"Doesn't sound fair"

"All fair in love and war Takumi" Alice said

"And whatever you do, don't ask questions that are personal, questions such as hobbies, cooking, food etc. are good topics to start off" Alice said

"Girls don't like to get all personal whenever they go out on a first date since they just want to have a good time" Erina added on

"So if you ask something personal you might get some signs that she doesn't want to talk about"

"Alright I got it, lets just see how it goes"

 _Few Hours Later_

Hisako was already awake and was in the bathroom brushing her teeth in the bathroom. As usual she was by herself.

 _My hair look really mess today, but that's okay since I am not going anywhere special today since I am only going to the office today to finish some paperwork_ Hisako thought as she finished brushing up her teeth

As she exited out of the bathroom to head downstairs she was wondering about the whole ordeal that she got herself involved or better yet why was she involved.

 _I don't get why Erina-sama would suggest me I am pretty sure she can find somebody else, but why me?_ As she was heading down the stairs the person who was supposed to be her 'boyfriend' was standing right there, back facing towards her in front of the door nervously scratching his head.

"Aldini-san what are you doing here?"

He turned around swiftly looking a bit nervous and a tad red "Hey there, and I thought we agreed to call each other by first names?"

"Oh sorry it's just that I'm not used to you uh know"

"It's fine it will take some time getting used to it. Anyways I'm here to ask if we can do something together today"

"You mean we should go on a uhm date?" Hisako responded with a tint of red on her face, unsure of what to think of this.

"I guess you can say that" Takumi rubbing his head, slight blush on his face "or we can treat this as two friends hanging out? We hardly ever talk or hang out with each other despite us being in the same room, so it doesn't have to be a date"

 _Hmm now that I think about it he does have a point_ she never thought like that, the only time they spoke was during meetings in the Elite Ten, but afterwards everyone goes their own ways or someplace together _he usually just goes back to his and his brothers apartment doesn't he? Also there are times when he challenges Yukihira and it usually results in both of them talking about the randomest things_

"Ah earth to Arato-san you there?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of her face unexpectedly snapping her from her thoughts

"Eh?" Hisako responded until she realized she was consume in her thoughts as she got a little red "Yeah I'm here anyways as much as I want to I-have to go the office and finish some paperwork am I right?" Takumi finished her sentence "Well don't worry Alice said she will take care of it for you"

"Really? Alice says she will take care of my work?"

"Probably not, more like she will hand that off to Hayama or Kurokiba you know her"

"Well where exactly are we going?"

"I was thinking nowhere special just get a bite to eat and maybe walk later"

"So it's kind of like friends hanging out right?"

"Yeah nothing wrong with that right?" Takumi asked sensing a bit nervous

"I guess not"

"Alright so it's a plan then. Anyways why don't you get ready and I'll be back here in an hour" Takumi said as he started to rush out the door

"An hour!?"

"Yeah I have to do something!" Takumi exclaimed as he ran outside

"Okay, but I am curious on where he is going?" Hisako whispered to herself wondering what he will be doing in an hour "Regardless seems like I have to get ready now" as she heads back up the stairs.

 **Meanwhile**

Three figures were discussing about what they just saw

"Hmm still sensing awkwardness"

"They make an adorable couple"

"Seems like Takumi knows what he is doing"

"Nii-chan doesn't look confident much when asking her out as you saw he was blushing the whole time"

All three of them turn their heads to the new person's voice and the other Aldini brother was there eating a bag of chips.

"These chips sure are salty" he said continuing to munch on the bag of chips

"Isami how long have you been there?"

"I've been here this whole time since this morning remember?"

"I came here late"

"I forgot about your presence, Isami-san"

"Are those my chips?"

Isami stopped munching on the chips for a moment, looked at Soma, said nothing, grabbed a chip and munched on it slowly. Not saying a sngle word. The others decided to stick back to the topic.

"Anyways Isami how do you think this date will go on" Soma asked "Because I predict it will be a disaster

"How can you say that Soma-kun!?'

"It's Takumi we are talking about besides I don't get how I will learn from him"

"Maybe or maybe not that's all up to him" Isami said as he finished the bags of chips "And I'm guessing you guys are going to go to make sure this 'hanging out' goes well"

"I don't have much of a choice"

"I'll go mostly because I have nothing to do plus I wanna see how nii-chan will screw up"

"Is that really how you support your brother Isami-san?"

"Hurray we are stalking!" Alice exclaimed

"Not stalking Alice we are just going to observe" Erina said as all four of them went to the city.

 _One hour later_

"Well since it is just a hangout we are doing today I don't have to wear anything fancy, so the school uniform should be proper" Hisako muttered to herself "speaking of how are we going to get there?"

"Arato-san sorry to keep you waiting" she heard Takumi voice from behind her

"Aldini-san you don't have to-" Hisako asked once she turned around "where did you get this?"

"I got this from a rental place, got it for a good price" he said proudly as he motion on the scooter he got "Yukihira isn't the only one who knows how to ride these bad boys" as he motioned at the blue scooter

"Ah how much did that cost you?"

"Don't worry about the money I have a lot in my savings account from part time jobs, anyways here you go" he said as he tossed a spare helmet at Hisako's direction.

"Not trying to be nosy, but when did you learn how to ride this?" as she put the helmet on her head.

As Hisako asked her question Takumi was adjusting his helmet "well I was bored once, so I decided to learn how to drive which is ironic because I don't have a vehicle of my own" as he sat down he patted the seat behind him "do you trust my driving skills?"

Hisako was hesitant, but regardless trusted him as she mounted behind him "alright I trust you, but if anything DOES happen I'll make sure your ex-girlfriend will look like an angel once I'm done with you" she replied with a smile

Takumi wasn't sure if his eyes were playing a trick on him, but he could swear he was seeing a black aura around Hisako which frighten him a little bit

 _Were girls always this scary_ he thought of as he started the ignition "Well Arato-san hang on tight because it's a long way there"

"You mean like this?" as she wrapped her arms around his stomach tightly _hmm has he been working out_ she thought as she felt his muscles around her arms fighting off her blush

"You ready? Where do you want to go first?"

"Oh uhm let's go to this cafe I know of. They have good desserts"

"Alright your wish is my command!" As both of them sped off to their destination another group is waiting for them

 **Meanwhile**

"I got a text from Hisako saying that they'll be going somewhere to get something to eat"

"Why do you girls always love going to the cafe?"

"Soma-kun don't question the nature of us girls alright, unlike you Hisako said Takumi let her choose the place and he didn't object"

"Not going to lie I'm sort of liking these disguises Alice"

"Oh Isami you are too kind"

"Speak for yourself I can't work this mustache and it's itchy" Soma responded as he was scratching his mustache "and this top hat is going to ruin my hair"

"Why did you make the both of them wear a mustache?"

"Because I was curious how they look with mustaches obviously"

"I can't believe how many stores sell fake mustaches do guys really wanna have facial hair that bad"

"Well it's worth it besides we need the perfect disguises" Erina responded as her head was pretty much covered with her scurf, same could be said of Alice

"Well anyways let's put on our sunglasses guys that way Hisako won't know we are spying on them"

All four of them did as they were told except

"Damn it Soma-kun those are not sunglasses! Those are reading glasses!"

"Whoops seems like I got the wrong ones"

 _How can you mistake sunglasses with reading glasses?_ All three of them thought with a sweatdrop

"Ugh nevermind let's just go" four of them entered the cafe called Baja's Bakery and Sweets

"How do you know Hisako and Takumi would come here?" Somaa asked

"Oh trust me they will come here since this is Hisako's favorite place to come"

"Table for four and can we get one in the corner" Isami said to the front desk

"Uh sure" Responded the man unsure what to make of these strange group with disguises "Come this way everyone" as he escorted the four to their table

"Mister can I ask for a favor?" Erina asked

"What would that be?" asked the man kind of nervous of what the request would be

 **Few minutes later**

"Still starving?" Takumi asked as he parked the scooter

"Yeah I'm still hungry" Hisako responded as she put her hands on her stomach "Mostly because I haven't eaten breakfast"

"Well which cafe do you want to go?" he asked

"Oh I know this cafe that has good sweets call Baja Sweets can we go there?"

"Yeah sure my treat" as they started to walk towards there

"Aldini-san you don't have to pay for me, I have money of my own"

"Yeah, but I insist besides I haven't treated to anybody as of late"

"Hmmm alright fine though am I limited to what I can get"

"Order whatever you want, I have a lot more money than you think"

"What do you want to do after this?"

"I was thinking we could walk around the park is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Alright sweet, you okay with a carriage ride around the park?"

"Aldini-san doesn't that sound something a boyfriend or girlfriend would do?"

"I guess but hey I'm just offering you know" He said as they both entered inside the cafe

"Hello there, how many today?" The guy at the front desk asked

"Table for two please" Takumi said as he looked at the person's name tag _Oh manager I see_

"Sure follow me right this way" The manager led the two to their table

"Your waiter will be here shortly, so feel free to take your time with the menu" he said as he let the two be alone

"Well this place isn't packed so that's good" Takumi said as he took a seat though he noticed a table of four in the corner in front of him _I sense something from them_ _but what is it? Eh must be imagination, but that big guy has a nice mustache! Other guy can't work it_

"You don't like being in crowded places?" Hisako asked as she took her seat

"Huh? Oh It's not that I don't like it, but there are times where I want to be somewhere that isn't crowded you know?"

"Ah I see, well there's nothing wrong with that"

"Hello there my names Samantha and I will be your waitress for the day may I start with you two with any drinks?"

"Oh sorry about that" Takumi answered as he didn't expect the brunette waitress to come fast "let me see, hmmmm I don't know what to get how about you Arato-san?"

"I think I'll just have the ice tea"

"Ice tea for the lady and what would the _handsome_ guy with the blonde hair want to drink today" As the waitress turns her attention to Takumi

Takumi was pretty sure he heard her put some emphasis on the word handsome, but regardless "I think I'll just have an espresso"

"Alright an espresso for you and I'll be right back with the drinks" Samantha wrote down on her notepad and left

"Still popular with the girls" Takumi looked up from the menu to see Hisako somewhat frowning

"I guess you can say that, though it gets tiring at some point"

"I see, must be tough"

"Mhm"

After that neither of them said a word which both of them felt the atmosphere being a little bit awkward unsure what to do or say. Though both of them were thinking of what to do to break the ice.

 _What's a good way to start a conversation that will last for awhile_ Hisako was thinking

 _Watch what you'll say Takumi, say one thing out of line and Arato-san will make sure you'll regret it_ Takumi thought

"The weather seems nice don't you agree?" Takumi asked _seriously? Is that the best you can do?_

"The weather? Yeah the weather feels nice guessing mid 70's and the sun is out so feels good to not see any clouds around" she responded

 _Well that's a good informative answer_ he thought "Arato-san tell me something, are you really okay with the position I put you in?"

"You mean playing along to have your ex-girlfriend leave you alone? I am aware of the situation and seems like you really needed help, so I don't mind being mixed in the problem"

"Well you are aware of it I see, but you haven't answered whether you are or not okay with it which are two different things"

"Here you are with the drinks. Ice tea for the lady and the espresso for the gentleman" Their waitress came and set down their drinks "Would any of you like anything?"

"Yeah I'll have the Tiramisu, how about you Arato-san?"

"I'll have a piece of Red Velvet and eclair"

"Velvet and eclair for the lady and the Tiramisu for you okay anything else?"

"No that's all thanks for asking"

"Alright I'll get these out of the way for you then oh and here are the napkins" she said as she gathered the menus and set down the napkins

As their waitress left Takumi decided to pick up where they left off "You haven't been in a relationship huh?"

"No I haven't, but thanks for reminding me though" she responded as she took a sip of her tea

Takumi felt he said something he should have not said as he frantically apologized "Sorry, sorry about that, but did you at least you know ever liked anybody kind of like a crush or something?"

 _Where is he taking this conversation?_ Hisako didn't respond right away but to continue sip on her tea

"So I'll take that as a yes then" he answered as he decided to take a sip of his coffee

"And if I did why should it matter" she said with a sharp tone

 _I have a gut feeling I should stop, but something tells me I know exactly who her crush was, no brainer really_ he thought "still have some feelings for him or a tiny bit?" once he said that there was a sneeze in the corner

Hisako sighed kind of not wanting to go into _that_ territory"Aldini-san with all due respect I'll appreciate it if stop asking me questions about that"

"Look Arato-san I know we haven't been considered friends, but we do respect one another right? You don't have to tell me personal stuff about you, but I do want to get to know you more"

"And getting into my love life will be a good start?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. Wondering his use of knowledge when it comes to socializing

"Probably not, but I think I know who was or maybe still is your crush" he said out loud looking up at the ceiling _why didn't you shut up! Didn't you listen to what Alice and Nakiri-san told you earlier_ as he closed his eyes and waiting for Hisako to snap

"Sometimes you must let go of things to make others happy, especially if those people's happiness are more important than your own" Hisako said tightening her grip on the glass

"She means the world to you huh?"

"I'll do anything to see her smile" as she gave a weak smile

"Arato-san" Takumi was about to say something until he got interrupted

"Hello hope I'm not interrupting anything, but here are the pastries and I hope you enjoy yourself" their waitress said as she was setting down their pastries

 _Boy what kind of timing does this waitress have!_ He thought as he felt a bit irritated

"Would you like another cup of espresso sir?" the waitress asked

"Oh yes please if you don't mind"

"Sure thing and I hope you like your Tiramisu since I made the cake with love"

"Oh is that so, well thanks"

"Excuse me miss, but me and my friend were in a middle of a conversation here" Hisako chimed in taking a bite off her eclair

"Oh whoops sorry I'll be on my way then" the waitress said as she scurried off

"Seems like she is into you"

"I guess"

"Well you can ask her to be your girlfriend that way it can be more believable" she said with a bitter tone

 _Is she mad about what I said or something_ he thought "look Arato-san that waitress isn't my type besides I feel like her eyes are always on me" as he felt shivers up his spines

"What's your type of girl then?" She asked as she took another bite off her eclair

Takumi kept drinking his coffee as he was thinking of a girl his type "Hmm I guess a girl who is elegant"

"Elegant?"

"Yeah someone I can always enjoy being around with and trusts me with her problems and is a classy person"

Hisako didn't respond as she was just drinking her tea

On the other table in the corner

"Oi I thought this was supposed to be a romantic fun date not a serious deep conversation type of date"

"Well seems like Aldini-san wants to know more about Hisako and Hisako wants to know more about him"

"Well nii-chan is choosing his words wisely"

"Blah blah blah why don't they skip to the part where they make physical contact already!"

"Physical contact! No I will not allow Aldini-san to touch Hisako like that!" Erina exclaimed

"I don't think she meant that" Isami responded _nii-chan did you not pay attention to what Alice and Nakiri-san told you?_

Back with the couple "Takumi-san" Hisako said as Takumi looked at her as he took a bite from his cake _boy does this taste good very fluffy_ "Yeah what is it?"

"You said you might know about my you know what"

"Yes an I am sure now that I know who he is. Does it hurt to look at them all the time?"

"Not going to lie kind of does, but it has died down over time"

"I'm sure a lot of girls feel the same way" he said as he wiped himself with a napkin "that guy he has something that we all can't help but to be around him he makes things fun and you can't help to wonder what he'll do next to surprise you"

"Yeah seems like he can make things more fun"

"Oh they are talking about me! See Isami I'm not much of a bad person!" Soma whispered

"I never said anything besides pretty sure we all know that" Isami said as he drank his water

"I don't get why they are talking about you there are more things to talk besides you" Erina spoke though felt unsure on what to do now that she know Hisako might still have feelings for her boyfriend

"Is it just me or do you feel like you are being watched?" Takumi asked

"Hmm now that you mention it, I do kind of feel like we are being watched" Hisako responded by looking behind her

 _Crap_ they all thought as they looked somewhere else

"Is it just me or do you find those people in the corner strange?" Hisako asked

"Well I had my fair share in seeing strange things, but they don't seem so bad compared to that waitress" as he took the last bite from his cake _ah now this is a nice Italian dessert_

"That is true seems like she is into you, kind of annoying to see girls flocking to a good looking guy, do they have no shame?" Hisako said, which surprised Takumi because she sounded a bit like Erina? But what she said somehow made him light up with happiness

"Did you just call me good looking?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked away from him with a tint of red on her face not realizing what she just said

"You just complimented me!?"

"I have no idea what you are-here's your espress-whoa" Hisako got interrupted as their waitress came, but slip and spilled the coffee on Hisako's shirt

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" she yelled out grabbing a handful of napkin to wipe herself

"Oh I'm sorry must have slipped" their waitress said sheepishly

"No need to apologize just tell me where the restrooms are at!"

"Down there to your left"

"Thank you!" she replied leaving quiet embarrass

"Wait Arato-san!"Takumi called out "Was that really an accident!" he demanded glaring at the waitress

"Maybe or maybe not besides if she's not here we can talk right?" she said smiling

 _You damn little_ Takumi thought as he clenched his fist

"Besides you can do more better than her"

"What do you mean"

"Doesn't she appear quiet reserved?"

"Even if she is why should it matter?" he asked wondering where she is going with that

"C'mon don't you want a girl who knows what she wants?" she asked getting close to him

"Not interested and there's more to her than you might think, don't know what it is, but I'll be glad to know more about her" he responded as he got up to leave

"Wait where are you going?"

"Where do you think, to check on my _date!_ " he said as he made way to the girls restroom

"Wait seriously!?"

"Let's see the restrooms should be here" Takumi was able to find the ladies restroom and knocked "Arato-san you in there? How's it going?" he asked leaning besides the wall

"Aldini-san? Uh yeah everything's going fine it's just this left a huge stain on my school uniform"

"Seems like you need to wash that right away, is your shirt stain underneath?"

"No my shirt is fine luckily"

"Listen if you want we can leave here, besides that waitress lady has gotten me really annoyed"

"Aldini-san you..." Takumi didn't hear her finish her sentence "Alright, but wait what about my velvet cake? I was only able to finish my eclair"

"We can take it on to go and you can eat it when you head back to the dorm or at your place"

"Alright, and seems like I won't be wearing this blazers"

"Come out whenever you are ready I'll pay the bill in the meantime" he said as he went back to the table

"Hopefully I won't get charge for the espresso that 'accidentally' spilled" he said to himself as he looked at the corner, but didn't see anyone there

 _Hmm pretty sure they looked familiar but where have I seen them and speaking of where did they go?_ He thought to himself looking around the cafe to spot them

"Excuse me young man" Takumi heard behind him and saw the it was the guy from the front desk "I've heard what happened and I will deal with my employee later on"

"Oh thanks and can I get the bill and a to go box for my friends cake?"

"Don't worry about the bill some generous people have already paid for you two"

"Really? Hmm I wonder who did that?"

"And to accept our apology please take this cake as an apology"

"Oh uhm thanks but can I still get a box for that one"

"Yes of course sir" he responded as he went to go get a box

"Sorry I took so long Aldini-san" Hisako came back with her school blazer in hand "What's with the box?"

"Don't know the manager at the front desk said it's a way to apologize for what happened"

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yeah anyways want me to take you back at the dorm?"

"Actually can we still go for that walk?"

"Uh yeah sure if you want"

"Here's your box mister" the manager came back

"Thank you" Takumi responded _hmm wonder who paid for us_ he thought as he put the velvet cake in the box.

"Boy was I surprise that you were able to hold off your anger Erina haha"

"Well that disgraceful wench deserved what was coming to her besides Hisako is my best friend and I can't just sit there and do nothing!"

"Though I don't get why I needed to pay for their bill may I remind you that my dad doesn't send me much money you know and you are rich"

"Man up Soma-kun besides that women trashed their date and they were about to hit it off too, I just hope the manager fires that brute women"

"Though we can now say that they are both are becoming more comfortable with each other no? Nii-chan seems to be doing well"

"Yeah Isami does have a point, so I think it's good for both of them to be where they are at right now" Somaa pointed out

"I guess" Erina stated

"Can we take off the mustache now? I was surprised that we weren't caught though, so I guess mustaches can change a person's appearance" Soma stated taking off his mustache

"Yeah that is true anyways have they left the cafe?" Alice asked

"They sure have Takumi seemed to have gotten a box of cake, lucky guy" Soma said as they watched Takumi thinking on what to do with the boxes

"He just realized he doesn't have space to put them in hasn't he?" Nakiri asked

"I got this" Isami said as he walked towards them with his disguise removed

"Wait Isami-san we are supposed to be in hiding!" Erina yelled out, but only to be ignored

"I really need to get a car of my own" Takumi said thinking of what to do with a box of cake. This scooter did not come with a basket sadly _I should really check out what kind of scooters are available next time_

"Well it can't be helped cars are expensive you know along with insurance" Hisako said sitting on it

"Still, but a car has more space and has more room than just two people"

"Well as soon as you get a steady job that pays well you will be able to get one" Hisako said with a smirk

"Yeah that will be in how many years?"

"Hey nii-chan is that you?" Takumi heard from behind

"Oh Isami thank goodness you are here!"

"Hello Arato-san" Isami greeted

"Good evening Isami-san" Hisako greeted back

"Nii-chan why is it good that I'm here?"

"Can you take this back to our place? We don't live too far from here right?"

"No we don't" _We lived more far than you think_ Isami thought to himself but regardless "I'll do it anyways"

"Great thanks Isami!" Takumi said as he gave Isami the cake

"Hope you two have fun to wherever you are going. Speaking of where are you two going?"

"To the park nowhere fancy" Takumi said as he was ready to go

"Alright have fun you two"

"Thank you for the help Isami-san" Hisako said as she bowed to Isami and both her and Takumi walked off

"No problem" Isami stated as he gave a thumbs up to the group in the near distance

 _No way! Were they not suspicious how Isami-san 'coincidentally' bump into them_ Erina thought

"Well seems like Isami was able to take care of that problem" Alice said giggling a little bit

Isami just waved at them and went back to the group "If you must know they are going to the park nearby here"

"Oh the park romantic!" Alice exclaimed

"Like I said they are not at that part of their relationship besides Hisako wouldn't let Takumi get all touchy and romantic right away" Erina responded with her arms folded

"Oh c'mon think of the possibilities they can do at the park!"

"Wait you mean they can hold hands! That is just too fast even for Hisako"

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Isami said "Right Yukihira? Hmm Yukihira?"

"I wonder what I'll make for dinner tonight" Soma said to himself not really listening to what the girls are saying

"Anyways let's follow them I must see where this leads" Erina stated

"I'm hoping to at least a point where Hisako always blushes around him or Takumi-san blushing around her" Alice stated as the girls begun to make their ways

"Can I at least put this cake in the limousine before we follow them?" Isami asked

"Haven't we follow them enough?" Soma asked

Regardless both girls ignore Soma's question and let Isami leave the cake inside the limousine as the group wanted to catch up to the couples as fast as they could.

 **Meanwhile**

"What a weird bunch" the manager at the cafe said

"What is it manager?" one of the female employees asked

"Seems like their friends are trying to ship a couple amongst their groups"

"Oh I know who you are referring to. I can see they can make a cute couple in the near future"

"I guess, though I don't mind especially since they paid me very well" the manager said taking out handful of cash.

"Of course manager" the employee just rolled her eyes

* * *

 **How was it everybody? Sorry if it wasn;t that good and I know there must be some errors, but I'll learn from them and I have already gotten started on the next chapter so expected it up between two to three weeks. Hopefully this chapter was too long.**


	3. Getting Comfortable Cont

**Yay Finished it as soon as possible. Sorry everybody it took longer than expected, mostly because there was so many errors (though I believe there still is) anyways after a few R &R we finally got this chapter completed. Sorry if it's long, but enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Comfortable Cont.

"Aldini-san" Hisako called out as both of them were taking a stroll at the park

"Yeah what is it Arato-san?"

"Don't you find it ironic that your brother was there when the cake wouldn't fit in the back of your scooter?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't I'm just glad he was there though I hope he doesn't eat it or shares it with anybody"

"Seems like I'm the only one who sees it otherwise" Hisako muttered to herself _though they both are pretty close so it's natural that he thinks like that_

"Hmm you said something?" Takumi asked raising an eyebrow at her direction

"Oh it's nothing anyways seems like there's a bunch of kids having fun here don't you think" Hisako responded trying to change the subject

"Yeah seems like the kids are enjoying themselves today"

"What time is it by the way?"

"It is two O'clock, when does Nakiri want you back?"

"I think anytime is good just as long as it isn't dark"

"Alright why don't we sit on that bench and relax with the sun out" Takumi suggested as both of them were approaching a nearby bench

"Sure and we can talk about other things as well" Hisako stated as she put her jacket on the bench to sit on

"Well what do you want to talk about, I'm open for anything" Takumi suggested trying to be open minded about a topic as he sat down on the with Hisako

"Hmm how about your hobbies? What do you do on your free time? Besides cooking of course since I'm sure everybody creates or experiment with a dish when they have time"

"Hmm hobbies besides cooking? Oh that's a hard one since cooking is all I do, let's see what else do I do? I guess playing the violin is one thing I do besides cooking"

"You can play the violin?" she asked, surprise that a guy like him is able to play the violin.

"Yeah I have a violin back at my place. My parents made me learn how to play it since I was kid, which I didn't mind, but I don't think people will be impressed by it" he replied as he scratched his head and trying to reduce the blush on his face.

"That's not true Aldini-san" Hisako responded smiling trying to make the blonde haired boy feel good about himself "in fact I'm impressed that a guy like you is able to play a violin, not many people take interest in playing one plus it's very difficult to learn"

Takumi couldn't help, but to grin at her response "Well if you want I can play it for you whenever you have time. I usually play it when Isami is not around since he usually teases me about it"

Hisako couldn't help but to smile "Well I'll hold you to that Aldini-san and just so you know if you do anything inappropriate to me or else I might have Erina-sama make sure you'll regret it" she teased at him

Takumi couldn't help but blush "I'm not that kind of guy Arato-san I can control my hormones unlike a certain red-haired guy"

"How about you Arato-san, what do you do on your spare time besides cooking?" Takumi asked returning the question to her

"Hmm lets see besides cooking, I guess studying medicine herbs, but that's kind of the same thing let's see I guess reading is one of my hobbies" she said as she was trying to figure out her hobbies

"Oh yeah you have glasses. Do you wear it because you can't see far or you use it for things that are up close?"

"I wear it for reading, my eyes would hurt whenever I read things too much, so they help my eyes out a lot" she explained to him about her eyesight.

"How long have you had glasses for?"

"I will have to say somewhere around junior high"

"Are glasses expensive?" he asked trying to continue on the topic "I never needed glasses so I don't know how much glasses cost"

"Well depends on where you get them. The ones I got they didn't charge as much as I thought they would" she explained brushing her hair back "Though I was reluctant to get glasses to be honest" Hisako said feeling unsure why she just said that

"Why is that?" Takumi asked looking at Hisako wondering her reason "Could it be that the brave and outspoken Hisako was actually self-conscious of her appearance if she wore glasses?" he teased her a little

"Is that a bad thing for a girl to worry about her appearance for just a little" Hisako responded quite harshly hoping Takumi can understand the tone of her voice.

"Oh I see" Takumi responded scratching his head, knowing he must have been on point on her reason "Well don't worry about it, you shouldn't worry about your appearance, you look fine just the way you are with or without glasses"

Hisako couldn't help, but turn slightly red from that "Uh…...uhm... Thanks for the compliment Aldini-san I-uh that was a compliment right?"

"I would like to think it is and you welcome"

"Who knew just by talking about one thing can lead to another" Hisako said getting more comfortable on the bench

"Well like I said you can ask me anything you want, I'm open for anything" he stated as put both of his arms behind his head

Hisako couldn't help, but to smirk "Oh trust me have a lot of questions on my mind" Takumi sensed something from those words and gulped

 _I hope they are normal question_

 **Far off the distance**

"Seems like nii-chan and Arato-san seem to be getting along well" Isami said as the group were watching them from afar

"Wait we can see them from here?" Soma asked raising an eyebrow at the group "I thought we were here because of this mime, he is pretty entertaining" as he turned his attention back to the white face man with the black pants and striped shirt, whom has a group around him.

"Better question is, why is there a mime here?" Erina asked as she removed her binoculars "and secondly mimes like him are creepy. I can never understand them"

"Well they are not that bad" Alice responded "Plus if they pass us we can just have Mr. mime here put an imaginary box around us! Right?" she asked the mime as he just nodded his head agreeing to whatever she said

"I don't think that will be effective since it's an imaginary box" Isami muttered

"Anyways we need to focus on why we are here everyone!" Erina exclaimed at the group as she turned towards the couple.

"Yeah I agree, but you should tell that to your boyfriend that"

"Wait, what!?" Erina exclaimed as she looked back to where her boyfriend was with the mime throwing a rope at him

"Hey Erina look what Mr. Mime will do to me. He wanted a volunteer to do a trick with him"

"How the hell did he asked for a volunteer!?" Erina exclaimed "Especially since mimes don't speak!?"

"Don't know he just pointed at me and stuff ya know" he said as he was being dragged invisibly.

"Ugh! He acts more of a child than a boyfriend" she stated as she took out her phone

"What are you doing Nakiri-san?" Isami asked as he stopped stalking his brother on his date for a moment

"I'm texting Hisako to make sure she comes back to the dorm before the sun goes down" Erina stated as she took out her phone to text her best friend

"Well I'm sure nii-chan won't keep her out so late" Isami suggested as his curiosity was getting the better of him _I wonder if he will tell me how this date went_

"Ah I just got a brilliant idea!" Alice exclaimed

"What is it Alice?" Erina asked raising an eyebrow at her cousin wondering what she has in mind. Knowing her it might not be so good

"I'll tell you later Erina and trust me you will love it" Alice answered with a wink

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Erina thought

 **Back with the couple**

"I got a text from Erina-sama" Hisako said as she felt something vibrate

"What did she say?"

"She said to make sure I don't come back home late"

"Well it's still early why don't we walk some more before we head back, what do you say?" Takumi suggested as he got up and gave Hisako a hand to get up

"Yeah that will be fun" Hisako said as she took Takumi's hand and immediately took notice of his hand _wow his hands are warm and masculine_ she thought as she felt his hand

 _Wow_ _her hand is really soft and smooth. What kind of lotion does she use?_ He was thinking taking notice of her soft milky hands.

"Uh Aldini-san is everything okay?" she asked, blushing red as she snapped Takumi out of his thoughts.

"Ah yeah, yeah, yes everything is okay" he replied blushing a little bit scratching his head. He looked down at their hands touching and rapidly let go.

"Well anyways let's get going shall we" he stated trying to calm himself down as he went ahead of her.

"Alright!" she responded as she walked fast to keep up with him "Why don't we continue talking about more random things"

"Fine by me" he said hoping her question can be something easier to answer

"Alright, sorry if this is too much, but in one word how would you describe everyone around us?" she asked

"By everyone you mean our group right?"

"Correct unless there are other people in the group I am not aware about?"

"No you are right let's see Yukihira I would say carefree, Nakiri an elegant women, Isami a gentleman, Alice I'll say joyful, Kurokiba fierce, Ikumi I see her as a tsundere, Tadokoro it's difficult because I would say nice, sweet, patient and I could go on and on about her but that would take forever" Takumi said counting off the number of people he described on his right hand

"Hmm seems like you see a lot of great qualities in her" Hisako replied as she was also fond of the blue haired girl, who really has a lot of great qualities _I'm surprised she is not in a relationship, most guys would kill to have a girl like her_.

"Yeah from what I heard she seemed to have caught a lot of eyes from the guys back at school. Surprisingly there are a lot of guys who are interest in her right now" he said as kicked a rock that was near his foot.

"It's quite a turnaround compare to how many people saw her down and didn't notice her when she was a first year and now she is one of the best student now in her final year" she stated thinking about how Megumi's confidence increased "By the way, why is it that I'm the only girl you found it awkward to talk to?"

"Hmm good question, I don't really know the answer myself really" He answered as he kicked the rock again and scratched the back of his head "I guess I did not know how to approach you since you were different from the other girls"

"What do you mean?" HIsako asked out of curiosity

"Hmm hard to say I guess your personality is a lot different from everyone else, I guess I was unsure of how to approach you"

"Care to explain yourself some more?"

"Let's see? I guess I have to say you are respectable, intelligent, you also have good manners and somewhat awkward" Takumi said as he tried to name a few off the top of his head

"Awkward!? Wait am i really awkward!? I never thought I gave off that type of vibe"

"Hmm not really maybe I just make it awkward just between us. Afterall I do embarrass myself every now and then. I'm sure you have notice my embarrassing moments" Takumi said in an agonizing voice not proud of those type of moments, though most of them came with his spat between Yukihira.

"Oh yeah I remember. It's those moments when you are trying to seem tough and intimidating, but Yukira will always ignore you" she recall remembering those times when he was always forgotten by his best friend.

"Well at least I don't make a fool out of myself all the time. Thank goodness for that"

"I don't think that's a bad quality to have" she replied standing in front of him "I'm sure any girl would be happy to have a boyfriend who's a gentleman and a dork like yourself" she said happily pinching his right cheek

"Ow ow ow ow! That hurt!" He cried out in pain until she let go "Oh man my cheek is definitely going to be red right there"

"C'mon I can't have a boyfriend who just cries from a little pain"

"Wait a second, did you just called me your boyfriend?" he questioned her ignoring the pain

"Huh? Wait I did, didn't I!" she replied covering her mouth blushing a little

"Yeah you did" Takumi responded proudly "This is good then since we are trying to be a fake couple so you can say it's a work in progress right?"

"Oh yes that is definitely the case, as you said this is necessary for our fake relationship" Hisako answered trying to make herself feel better, though she couldn't help but to have this weird feeling in her chest which she ignored.

"Looks we will be heading towards the right direction" he said being glad of how their relationship is developing "Seems like you and I have started to become really close don't you think?"

Hisako looked up to him giving him a smile and nodding her head "Yeah, I've gotten to know you more and more today and I'm looking forward to getting closer with you in the near future"

"Thanks Arato-san, you're the best you know that" Takumi told her standing in front of her "Or maybe I should start calling you Hisako-chan from here on out" as he gave her a teasing wink.

Hisako couldn't but blush just a little bit "might take some time of me getting used to do that, but I'll be fine with you calling me that" she said while brushing some of her hair back behind her ear.

"Well if it's fine with you then shall we- AAHH!" Takumi was cut off as he was hit in the head by a baseball

"Look out mister!" a little kid shouted as two other kids were running with him to retrieve the baseball

"Ah Takumi-san are you okay?" Hisako asked while she bent over to look how Takumi is doing

"I could be better" he said wincing at the pain as he tried getting up

"Take it easy, get up on your own pace" she said as helped Takumi sit up

"I'm so sorry mister! I didn't think I'll be able to hit the ball so hard!" one of the kids exclaimed as he was bowing his head

"It's fine don't worry, accidents happens all the time" Takumi as he was rubbing the side of his head where he was hit

"Besides this guy is used to pain both mentally and physically" Hisako added on as she rubbed his hair

"What kind of relationship do you two have?" the childrens asked simultaneously disturbed by what they just heard. Hisako and Takumi both realized what they were thinking

One of the kid asked who was a girl raised her hand and asked "Hey hey are you two a couple?"

"Huh? Uhm not really we are just friends. Why do you ask? Do we really look like that?" Takumi asked wondering how they look in public

"Oh that's a shame. You two looked cute together" the girl said smiling as she pointed her finger at Takumi "You look like a gentleman especially with the blond hair and blue eyes who would treat a girl properly" then she turned to Hisako "So I was thinking how lucky you were to have yourself a decent guy"

"Yeah and you two were staring at each other for a long time" one of the other kids said as he got back their baseball "I'm sooo not looking forward to growing up, especially if I grow up to let a girl give me cooties"

"Hey girls don't give cooties! You are just being a meanie!" the girl yelled at him "And Kise you haven't said anything this entire time, why is that!?"

The boy name Kise simply said "It's because I couldn't find my way into the conversation"

 _Poor guy_ both Takumi and Hisako thought as they both gave him a pity look

"Anyways I think we should go and keep playing since both of them seem occupied" Kise turned to the couple and bowed "Sorry again about what my friend did, hope you will feel better"

Takumi just smiled at them "Thank you I hope my head will be fine too"

"Anyways guys what's the score again" one of them asked as they went back to their game.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, though I think we should go back home and put some ice"

"Agreed, I sure hope you don't have any head injuries" Hisako stated as she helped Takumi get up slowly

"Alright, I just hope it didn't damage my brain" he said as he swung his arm around her shoulder "Sorry I just need you to help me walk for a while"

"It's fine I don't mind though I'm not sure you should be driving us back" she said

"Nah don't worry I just need to shake it off" he replied as both of them were walking back both they kept making small talk until they made it back to their ride.

"Arato-san did you have fun today?" he asked sitting down while giving her the helmet

"Fun? Hmm I wouldn't use that term to describe today if I had to say it was an interesting experience, especially since I ended up having coffee spilled on my uniform, which reminds me I have to wash it once I get back" she explained as she put on her helmet and wrapped her uniform around her waist

"Interesting, wasn't the term I was looking for to describe today, but besides that how about our time at the park?"

"The park I enjoyed, just sitting down and relaxing is really something I enjoy and having someone to talk to makes it all the better" she said as she gave Takumi a slight amuse look "I especially like the part where you got hit with a baseball"

"Geez you sound like a sadist just saying especially on what you said about me" Takumi responded trying to avoid the glance that Hisako was giving him "Besides i did not see that ball coming""

"Yeah I can definitely tell, how you holding up?"

"My head is okay, don't worry about it

"You sure? Why don't you go to the school nurse just to make sure you are fine?" she asked as she was looking at the back of his head trying to see anything wrong, but failing.

"No no, like I said I'm fine it's probably just going to give me a bump, but there's nothing to be concern about"

Hisako just gave him an unsure look "Hmmm if you say so, though if I see anything strange in your behavior I'll drag you there, you hear me!"

"Yes yes I hear you loud and clear my lady"

"Or would you prefer if I give you a little check up myself? I've got some equipment back in my room if you are uncomfortable with the doctors checking on you"

"Why do you have doctors equipment in your room?" he asked wondering what would a girl like her needed them, though his head was wondering if she's got a nurse uniform too _Ah crap! No don't go there brain, just DON'T!_ He screamed inside his not to go there. Maybe he does have a concussion

"Should I really give you a reason why I should"

"Well is it because you secretly want to be a doctor?" he questioned trying to get an answer out of her

"No of course not, I read a lot of medical recipes, so I figured it wouldn't be much trouble to get medical training as well" she answered trying to reduce her blush

"Ah that makes more sense" he replied as he stop at the stop sign "Bet those skills come useful whenever somebody is sick or something"

"Mhm you're right, but I haven't used them for awhile so I wouldn't mind if you come to me" she said not really minding about inviting a boy over "I've been meaning to ask, what have you been up to lately? You know before your ex-girlfriend decided to visit you?"

"Well nothing much just been cooking trying some new recipes like everyone else at school so nothing new"

"It could get tiring sometimes, so it's good to do something besides cooking to ease the mind don't you agree?"

"That's true. Though that's what we get for coming to this school, to enhance our cooking skills right?"

"You are right, but I always tell Erina-sama to not push herself too much since it will be bad for her health."

"So you are basically telling me to take it easy and not to overexert myself am I correct?"

"Yeah that's right"

"I see" he responded as they stopped at the red light. Time went by as they both waited in silence as they were waiting for the green light.

"Sorry Arato-san, but I have to say this." Takumi stated "Are you okay with us being silent like this? Isn't it a bit awkward?"

"Hm? Well it's only awkward if we make it like that" Hisako stated as she gripped on his torso more tightly as she leaned her head on his back "Besides nothing wrong with this silence. In fact I see it as something peaceful, sometimes silence like this is better than talking"

Takumi couldn't help but to feel comforting with her words. Instead of overthinking and forcing a relationship why not go with the flow the way things are going. Especially since they become more closer as friends

"Alright whatever you say my lady" he said as he drove off when the light turn green.

No words were needed to exchange as they both drove back to the dorm. It took them awhile to finally made as the sun was setting down by the time they got there.

"Alright Arato-san we have finally arrived to your destination!" Takumi exclaimed as he parked in the front. He didn't receive any reply from the girl behind.

"Arato-san you there?" he asked as he gave her a nudge.

"Yeah yeah I'm here" she responded as she got off "and I thought you were going to call me Hisako-chan, why the sudden change?"

"Oh wait was that serious?" he questioned not really sure if she was okay with it as he took off his helmet.

"Yeah, why not?" she asked while taking off her helmet and gave it to him "If we are going to make your ex-girlfriend Bianca leave you alone might as well become comfortable as much as possible. Plus we have to show a lot of affection around her and I'll be calling you Takumi-kun too so it's only fair"

"I guess you're right, boy you sure have gotten quite comfortable with me compare to when we first decided to make this fake relationship" he said happily as he followed her towards the inside.

"Well a lot can happen in a day you know, especially today" she told him as they went inside into the kitchen to get a bag of ice for his head "anyways how is your head doing? Does it hurt or not?"

"Not as much as earlier, but I just need to take it easy" he said rubbing the back of his head _I hope I didn't get a bump_

"Oh you kids are back, that's good didn't want more people coming back this late" a new voice was heard from behind

"Ah Fumio-san sorry for the intrusion" Takumi responded as he bowed

"It's no problem anyways is it just the two of you? Aren't Yukihira and the others with you?" she asked

"Uh no? What do you mean by others? Is Erina-sama not here?" Hisako asked wondering where her friend is at

"Nope haven't seen them and the Nakiri's since they left in the afternoon and Takumi your brother was with them too, so I was wondering if you knew about their whereabouts"

"Wait Isami was with them? Oh wait now that I think about it, he was here with me in the morning I just forgot he was here" Takumi said as he took out his phone and started looking through his contacts "If you both want I can give Isami a call to see where they are"

"Thanks that's much appreciated"

"That's right! Fumio-san I'm sorry but I need to borrow a small bag of ice" Hisako says turning her attention towards Fumio

"Hm? What for?"

"You see Takumi-san got hit in the back of his head by a baseball and I just want to make sure he doesn't a bump that will swell up later"

"Oh I see, well that's no problem here let me get you one" she responded as she went into the kitchen

"Hey Isami sorry about this morning, anyways I heard you went somewhere with Yukihira and the Nakiri's are they with you?" Hisako heard from Takumi as he was talking with his brother

"Oh alright. Are you back home already? Okay that's good to hear. Great thanks see you in a bit" Takumi hang up on his brother and put his phone back in his pocket

"Is everything alright?" she asked trying to get an answer from him.

"Yeah Isami said they all wanted to go somewhere probably some place in the city and right now they are heading back here except for Isami" he said as he sat down "though now that I think about it, it is ironic that we saw him earlier despite being with Yukihira earlier today"

"You don't think your brother, Erina-sama and the others would go and spy on us?" she asked wondering if her best friend would do such a thing

"Who knows though I prefer not to know really" he said as he rest his head on his hand "Maybe you are right about going to see a doctor"

"Well she is right you know" Fumio said as she handed Hisako a bag of ice "taking a hit on the head is a serious injury especially if you get hit by a baseball"

"Thank you" Hisako said as she decided to put the ice on him "Where did you get hit again?"

"The back of my right head" he said pointing where he was hit.

"Well I'll leave you two alone I have to go back to cleaning" Fumi said as she left the couples at the table

"Yes ma'am and thank you again!" she said, planting the bag of ice on the spot where he pointed "Does that make you feel a little better?"

"Yeah" he said feeling a tad bit better "just my luck, my crazy ex-girlfriend is coming to visit, I'm behind with paperwork for the elite ten, and I got hit by a baseball has my luck really run out?"

"It could be worse" Hisako responded trying to cheer him up "you couldn't have gotten a girl to be in a fake relationship, but here you are with me who is willing to put up with what's to come"

Takumi couldn't help but flash her smile "Thanks Hisako I appreciate it, hopefully we can still be friends after all this is over"

"Mhm we can return to being friends when all this is over, I would love that" she said smiling, but couldn't shake off this feeling that was bothering her

"Just to give you heads up Bianca could be a bit intimidating so if she says anything out of line don't worry I'll have your back"

"Well it's good to see that I'll have a boyfriend who will be protective of me" Hisako commented smiling at the fact that Takumi won't be afraid of seeing Bianca "Anyways how does she even look now?"

"Huh, good question I don't know myself since I haven't seen her in a long time" he said trying to visualize how she turned out during her time away "well if anything she probably changed a lot in appearance"

"Yo Takumi were back how did everything go!" they heard someone say as Takumi felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. Takumi looked up to see Soma giving him his usual smile "seems like you and Hisako had a good time today, by the way cake was pretty good"

"Well if you count getting hit by a baseball in the head as fun then yeah" Takumi said realizing how tired he is "great I'm so exhausted today that I can't yell at you for eating the cake that was meant for Hisako-chan"

"Oh already on first name huh? Boy have you two gotten comfortable with each other eh" Soma kept teasing them both

Takumi had no reply but to tell him to "Shut up Yukihira" as he tried to control his breathing

"Hisako did everything went fine today on your date?" Erina asked her best friend wondering how the other half of her day went.

"Yes everything went okay and it wasn't a date Erina-sama it was just a trial run for the future" Hisako responded blushing a little. _I might have set a record for blushing, I thought I would be over it by now_

"Hmm I see" Erina turned her attention to Takumi "Takumi-san I just wanted to say good job on bringing Hisako back in one peace and not coming back late. That was very gentleman like of you" she said as she gave him a pat on the shoulder "I'll be having you look after Hisako, so make sure you treat her like a princess or else" she ended up saying with a glaring look

"Don't worry who do you think I am Yukihira?" Takumi said nonchalantly

"What's that about me? I don't get it, is there something people are saying about me?" he asked wondering what Takumi said by that

"Don't worry about it Soma-kun" Erina said wanting him to stop asking anymore questions "Anyways what are you two going to do tomorrow once we head to school?"

This question raised both of their attentions really high as they both were looking at each other wondering what they should do.

"I honestly haven't thought that far ahead" Takumi said as he grabbed the bag of ice to hold on his head "what do you think Hisako-chan?"

"I haven't given much thought either" Hisako replied wondering on what they should do

"I mean it is necessary for you two to spend as much time as possible in order for this fake relationship to work" Erina added "You both don't have to act all lovey dovey in school if you two are together people would assume it's just a boy and a girl hanging out as friend, nothing wrong with that"

"She's right, it's not like you two will be doing PDA at school unless the both of you are into that?" Soma asked as the two couples blushed a little and shook their heads "I mean back then I would always have Tadokoro with me and no one thought we were dating"

"That's because back then people just wanted you two out of here" Takumi muttered under his breath

"Hmm? What was that?" he asked

"Oh nothing, so anyways if you don't mind Hisako-chan mind hanging out tomorrow?" Takumi asked the girl beside him "If anything I'll probably just call you Arato-san since people make a big deal when a guy calls a girl by her first name and we don't know who might be listening to us"

"Hmm I guess we can hang out tomorrow?" Hisako replied unsure as she looked at Erina for confirmation.

Erina just flashed her a small smile "It's fine Hisako no need to worry about me besides you two seem to be getting close to one another if I say so myself"

"W-Well it's necessary since we are both going to be b-b-boyfriend and g-g-girlfriend and I'm just doing this to help a friend out" Hisako sputtered out "besides what about our elite ten work that we need to do?"

"Don't worry about that I'll be sure to pass both of your work to someone else, well except for Soma-kun since he is behind despite being in the second seat" she said glaring at him

"Well you should know Erina that paperwork isn't my thing, it's too much work" Soma stated "besides we are the top student in school, so why should we bother doing all this work!?"

"Stop complaining and just do the work" Erina said "Anyways Hisako make sure you get that blazer clean since we have school tomorrow. I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk around with coffee stain"

"Wait how did you know her uniform was stained?" Takumi asked which made both Soma and Erina stiff "hmmm you know I heard from Fumio-san that you all left to town, I wonder what you all decided to do there? Maybe perhaps to visit this certain cafe place?"

The room was silent for a moment until Hisako decided to ask "Uhm Erina-sama you wouldn't happen to be spying on us today? Have you?"

"W-W-Well would you look at the time it's getting late, who's turn is it to t-take a bath?" Erina asked trying to avoid to answer "Why don't you let me was this for you if you don't mind" she said grabbing her school blazer

"I-If I recall it's the girls turn to use it, n-n-now if you'll excuse me I need to go sharpen my knives" Soma stated as both of them made a run towards the stair

"Guess your suspicious of Isami being there was on point Hisako-chan" Takumi said as he set down the bag of ice on the table "and I should head back too especially since the scooter is a rental and my head is feeling fine"

"You sure? I can call a cab for you to take you home and have someone take care of that for you" she said being concerned for his well-being "Why don't we go visit a doctor tomorrow just to make sure you don't have a post-concussion or something"

"Alright fine I promise I'll go to the doctor even if it means being dragged there by you" Takumi said as he got up heading towards the door while Hisako accompany him "oh before I forget can I have your number?"

"Huh? W-Why is that?" she asked not used to exchanging numbers with a boy like him

"I wanna text you to see when you are free and I want to text you tomorrow so we can meet up"

"Oh yeah true, sorry wasn't thinking about that" she said as she took out her phone

"Here why don't you put it in and I'll put mines on yours" he said as he gave her his phone

"Alright" she replied as they both exchange phones to put their numbers in

"Okay there we go, thanks for doing this Hisako-chan, I'll be sure to repay you the favor" he said as he gave her back her phone

"I know you will, and if it isn't much trouble think you can text me when you get back home" she said as she gave him back his phone.

"Sure thing anyways I'll see you later" he said as he left through the doors waving his hand

"Yeah see you soon" she answered back as she saw him drive off

"Well well well would you look at that, seems like this plan won't be too difficult afterall" Hisako heard from behind. She turned around to see Erina standing already dressed in her sleepwear.

"Hmm I guess it won't, but we only happened to spent just a day with each other" Hisako said thinking about their day together "You can say we made some advance progress in our realtionship"

"I agree, but did it ever occured to you that this was a day just for your fake relationship with Takumi-san?" Erina asked wondering what her friend's answer would be. Throughout the years she has learned that Hisako could be a bit stubborn like her, but then again it was always easy to tell whether she was lying or not.

"Huh? Uhm well now that I think about it, it hardly occured to me, I guess I was just focus on getting on a friendly level with him since we hardly ever interact with each other" Hisako answered giving a truthful answer. It really was the truth, she would forget sometimes that she has to be Takumi's fake girlfriend. In order to do that is to get close to him as possible.

"Well what do you think of Takumi-san now that you spend the whole day with him?" Erina asked having her curiosity take over her wanting to hear Hisako's answer.

Hisako had to think for a moment having her finger on her chin, probably thinking about what to say. It took a few seconds until Hisako blushed a little probably came up with her answer"Haha w-well would you look at the t-t-time Erina-sama it's getting late so we should go to bed don't you think haha" she replied avoiding the question as she hurriedly went up the stairs

"Huh!? Wait Hisako you didn't answer the- I'll see you in the morning Erina-sama!" Erina got cut-off as Hisako quickly dissapear to the room that she is using.

"Hm? What's up with Hisako, she seemed really fluster?" Soma asked as at the top of the stairs. Seeing Hisako pass him by rapidly really took him by surprise.

"Oh nothing, it seems like Hisako is developing a crush" Erina answered

"How could you tell, she only spent a day with Takumi. There's no way that's enough time for a girl to develop feelings for someone"

"Well we just have to see if it's true or not" Erina said already feeling her exhaustion kicking in "Besides I kind of like seeing Hisako like this. Never seen her act like this before, so It's really a new experience"

"I guess. Besides I think it's best if don't meddle in unless we have to" Soma said scratching the back of his head. Honestly when it comes to love, Soma believes that it happens differently for other people. That and he doesn't want to get involve in case they do end up together, but have a huge fight.

"Anyways I'm really tired" Erina said leaning on Soma "Think you can carry me to my room"

"I could, but you are much more heavier than you look ya know" he answered, though probably shouldn't have said it since Erina was giving him an angry look. He felt like he made a mistake by blurting that out "damn it, me and my big mouth"

The Polar star dorm was filled with a scream of despair, and everyone knew who's voice was that. Meanwhile with Hisako she was sitting on her bed all changed to her pijamas.

 _Has he made it home yet, I'm sure he would be home by the time I'll go to bed_ Hisako thought as she laid down looking at her phone _look at me, waiting for a text from a boy and not just any boy, but from the supposedly most charming guy at school_ she put her phone down letting it charge. Overreacting won't make the text come any faster. But why damn it, it's just a text with words to reassure her that he made it back safely home safely. _So why am I making this a big deal?_ her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated.

"Is that him?" she asked herself as she took a look from her phone

 **Takumi Aldini:** Hey I made it back home, so you can sleep peacefully now. See told you that I'll text you as soon as I made it back at my place :)

"What's with the emoticons? Is he that type of person?" she asked herself. She decided to message him back

 **Hisako Arato:** Thanks for keeping your word. Now that I know you are safe, I can finally get some rest now

"And send. Well hopefully he isn't lying, but I'll tkae his words for it" she said as her phone vibrated again "Oh that was fast. Is he the fast type of texter?"

 **Takumi Aldini:** Like I always say I keep my word. Anyways it's getting late so we should proably go to sleep now. I'll text you tomorrow if that's fine with you?

"Well I guess having someone who is a fast texter won't be so bad" she said typing her text

 **Hisako Arato:** Alright whatever you say, text me whenever you want, i'm fine with keeping up a conversation most of the time. Hope you get a good rest. Goodnight

Hisako put her phone down and decided to call it a day. As soon as she turned off the lights her phone vibrated once more. She decided to read what it says before going to sleep

 **Takumi Aldini:** That seems fine with me too. Anyways see you tomorrow and hopefully you'll get a good night of rest beautiful ;)

 _Beautiful?_ Hisako thought to herself as she felt her heart beat a little faster _Huh? That's a first that I've been called beautiful before I went to sleep_ she couldn't help, but to smile a bit. _He is just doing this because of our situation. Trying to compliment as much as he wants_ she decided that this was necessary to compliment each other for their fake realtionship. With that in mind Hisako decided to leave it like that and went to sleep, unawre of the little smile on her face.

* * *

 **Well still unsure of the pace that this is going, but then again I'm no love expert so how should I know. Anyways hope you guys like it so far. Next chapter, no timetable for it, but we'll try to post it up as soon as possible. So see ya**


	4. Relationship Game

**Hey it has been awhile boy felt like it was long. Sadly I am not someone who has a schedule of when I'll update my story. Let's just say I got really stuck on where to go for this story and was wondering where to go with it. After rewritten this chapter several times I finally got the ball rolling. Might come back to make some minor edits like I have for the past chapters, but anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay class today we are going to play soccer" A PE teacher announced to the class as he heard groans and a little bit of cheers "I will now divide you all in a group of eights and we will do girls vs girls and guys vs guys, so guys take it easy with one another" he told them as she looked at her clipboard and started to announce teams.

"Oh man, I don't even like soccer why must we play it?" one kid in the class asked

"Soccer doesn't have much popularity here in Japan. Europe, South America and probably the United States that is well known and played" another kid answered as his name was called.

Meanwhile Takumi Aldini was waiting for his name to be called up and overheard the boys conversation. "Well they are right, Soccer is popular back in Italy and I used to play it back home" he muttered to himself. Once his name was called up he walked towards the people who were going to be in his team.

"So since this is soccer, who is going to be the goalie?" One of them asked

"Not me since I don't want the ball to hit my face" One of the guys replied

"I could be goalie, I just have to use my hands right?" another one added one.

"That's right, but you also have to dive and use your legs, so just do your best" Takumi told him

"Oh Takumi are you by any chance good at soccer?" One of them asked

"I used to play it a lot as a kid, but now I play it every now and then when I go back home so I am not that bad" Takumi replied "anyways since this is just for class you don't have to be good, just try your best everybody" he finished saying with his handsome smile

 _I can see why he is popular amongst the girls_ thought all the guys, envious of Takumi's fame at school. Nevertheless they all scattered and did what they are told.

"Well hopefully nobody gets hurt today" Takumi said to himself hoping today will go smoothly as he went up to the center to get the game started.

 **Later on somewhere else**

"Well that is it for today's lesson, great work everybody" the teacher called out as the bell rung "Remember class, your report is due by the end of this month so don't wait until the last minute to do it" students began to file out of the classroom

"Have you started on your report already?" someone asked their classmates

"Not yet I am trying to see what kind of topic I want to do before I get started"

"Same here I'm just indecisive on which topic write about"

Hisako meanwhile was putting her things away as she listened to the conversations of her classmates. She does not know many girls from her class nor her year since there is only a bit over 100 students still here, and the number will keep on shrinking until the end of the year no doubt.

Hisako exited out of her classroom walking down the hallway "Let's see what do I have to do today. I've already gotten started on the report and Erina-sama said she will have my paperwork taken care off"

"Well I guess I should see what Takumi-san is up to" recently those two have been making time to hang out as much as they can. Both of them have come to learn a lot about each other and Hisako admits that talking to Takumi felt really nice. Before she can shoot a text to him she got a message from Alice.

 **Alice:** Hey Hishoko? Since you are done with classes today and not busy come to the dorms as soon as you can. Oh and bring Takumi with you. We have a surprise for you two :)

Hisako had no idea what to make of Alice text, but she was told to bring Takumi with her, so maybe it's something that can strengthen their relationship? Nevertheless she obliged

 **Hisako:** Uh okay can I at least know what this surprise is all about?

 **Hisako:** And it's Hisako! Can you call me by name corectly even through text Alice!

 **Alice:** It would not be a surprise if I told you now wouldn't it ;) and no can't do Hishoko

 **Hisako:** I guess not, alright we will be there soon

Hisako browsed through her message list and shot Takumi a text. They have also been exchanging messages to each other whenever they have free time

 **Hisako:** Hey I'm done with classes for the day, are you free at the moment? Alice says she has a surprise for the both of us back the the dorm

 **Takumi:** Same, I just got done with PE, so if you don't mind waiting for a bit you can meet me outside the gym. Surprise from Alice? That doesn't sound too thrilling knowing her…

 **Hisako:** Alright I will be there in a few minutes and yeah I agree with you anything from Alice usually doesn't end well…

Hisako put her phone back in her pocket and continued walking unbeknownst of someone watching her from afar"Why does she look all happy!? Who is she talking to that brings that smile to Hisako-chan! I must know!" the stalker told herself holding a pair of binoculars on a tree seething with rage.

"Huh never thought I would think spending time with Takumi-san would be the highlight of my day, well everyday actually" Hisako told herself as she made her way to the gym entrance. She decided to shoot him a text letting him know that she was here.

 **Hisako:** I'm outside and take your time as there is no need to rush she texted him.

Since she will be waiting for a while she sat down on the nearest bench and took out her iPod and plugged in her earphones to listen to some music as she waits.

Takumi in the meantime was drying his hair more as he looked at his phone reading the message he got from Hisako and reading the texts he got from his friends that's related to the elite tens paperwork.

"Takumi great job today, hey thanks for helping me picking up the cones and soccer balls" the PE teacher told him rubbing his wet hair

"Oh it was no problem Mr. Yuki, afterall PE is a good way to stay active when you are always cooking"

"Yeah you are right, well have a good day and keep up with your duty in the Elite Ten" and with that his PE teacher went to his office.

Takumi dried his hair more and finished dressing as he gathered his things. Once outside he looked around to see if Hisako was nearby as she said she is. It took him a couple of seconds to spot Hisako sitting on a bench in the corner of his eyes so he decided to walk towards her. Or better yet sneak up behind her as he noticed her listening to music and on her phone.

 _Hmm I'm curious as to what kind of music she listens to. Maybe a topic to talk about another day_ Takumi thought to himself as he approached Hisako from behind.

Hisako was busy reading an article on her phone that she did not notice Takumi sneaking up around her until she felt something poke her side.

"Arato-san!" Takumi yelled out

"Ahh!" Hisako squealed as she turned around and punched the person behind her.

"OW!" Takumi screamed in pain as he felled to the ground. His hand reaching for his stomach

"Aldini-san?" Hisako asked taking her ear buds off and processing for a moment on what she did "oh my gosh I'm so sorry Aldini-san" she began apologizing and helping him up

"It's fine, it was my fault thinking it was a good idea to sneak up on you" Takumi not minding the punch, getting up but still rubbing his stomach

"No it was my fault. It's just that when I get scared I just get all defensive" Hisako looked away rubbing her hand _He is the one that got punched so why am I in pain too?_

Takumi just smiled down at her "hey that's fine, if anyone touched you like that I would prefer you defend yourself and besides" he got a little bit red and muttered "if a guy touched my girlfriend I would want him to get punched hard like that"

Hisako heard and smiled fondly at that statement. For some reason that made her happy.

"Anyways ready to go? The dorm is a pretty long walk from here"

"That's not an issue I called a cab to pick us up so you don't have to exhaust yourself from walking" Hisako informed as she started to walk to where they are going to be picked up.

"Well that's nice of you and good thing too because we just played soccer and boy will I be sore tomorrow" Takumi responded as he walked next to her, hoping their destination is not too far.

"Did you not hold back? I remembered you told me you used to play soccer when you were little when you weren't busy with cooking"

"When it comes to soccer I can't help myself but to go all out you know" Takumi stated not seeing a problem with him trying hard in soccer "besides it has been awhile since I had played so I am a bit rusty"

Hisako just smiled, she knew how athletic he was with the contacts she had with him in hugs and that punch from earlier makes her curious how fit he is _I wonder if he has abs underneath as my fist felt like it hit a brick wall_ she took a sideway glance at him wondering how he looks without a shirt on, but she shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. Takumi was looking confused of Hisako's action.

After a couple minutes of walking they both made it to the spot where their cab was waiting. While on their way to the dorms both of them were discussing about what Alice has planned for them.

"Knowing Alice it must be something embarrassing and amusing for her" Hisako noted trying to make a guess

"But will it involve her or not because she enjoys being part of scenarios" Takumi added on "I am sure if she were part of a play she would end up directing it at the end"

Hisako can imagine that happen, Alice means well and can take charge when needed too, but she is unsure about what she has planned today _and here I was hoping to spend some alone time with him_ she thought of with a disappointing expression. It comes to surprise how spending one day with someone makes you want to spend more time with them more and more. After a few minutes of talking they finally arrived and saw Alice in fron of the door of the dorms waving her hand indicating she saw them.

"Hey there guys, that didn't take long for you two to get here" Alice said walking up to them

"You said you had a surprise for us and told us to get here as soon as we can" Hisako explained

"So what did you wanted to show us" Takumi asked, curious to what Alice has planned.

"Well since you two have been hanging out a lot lately, I figured what better way to put your relationship to test than a game" Alice stated happily. Both Takumi and Hisako did not know what to make of this game. Is it a fun game? Bad? Scary? Normal?

"Uhm okay and what game do you have in mind?" Hisako asked kind of scared to find out what it is

"Come inside and I'll show you. The others have arrived too" with that said Alice turned headed towards the dorm which left Takumi and Hisako wondering who the others are.

"Is it just me or does Alice's plan usually count a lot of people?" Takumi asked Hisako as they followed Alice

"Alice does have a way with words I supposed" Hisako answered as they both went inside the dining room table where they saw Erina, Soma, Ryo, and Megumi.

"Oh hey everyone did Alice bring you all here?" Takumi asked the group

"Well she pretty much dragged me here, so I had no choice" Ryo stated looking uninterested like always

"I was curious to what Alice had plan today, so I came as soon as I can" Soma stated looking happy for some reason

"I was done with classes today, so I did not had any plans until Alice asked me to help her with something" Megumi smiled happily even though she has no clue to what is going on.

"Alice why are we here?" Erina asked wanting to know what her cousin has in mind

"Well we all know Takumi and Hishoko have been hanging out a lot recently, so what better to test their friendly relationship than a couples game" Alice suggested happily telling everyone what she had in mind although Hisako was irritated at Alice not pronouncing her name correctly.

"A couples game? You mean that game where the hosts ask the couple a question to see how much their partners know each other?" Takumi asked he has seen couples games before, but they all ended in a not so friendly term for the couples.

"That is right Takumi, and the thing is we needed more couples so that is why I asked Erina and Soma to come while I brought Ryo and asked Megumi to come over" Alice stated presenting the couples who are sitting next together.

"Uhm but me and Ryo-san are not a couple though" Megumi pointed out "don't you have to be a couple to play this couple game"

"Megumi is right Alice" Erina staring at her cousin with an annoyed expression "Don't try to put her in a situation she is not comfortable with!"

"Ah but Megumi doesn't mind besides its not like its a competition to see who is the best couple it is to see how close these two have gotten" Alice motioned to Takumi and Hisako who are both still standing unsure to what to make of this situation.

"She has a point remember we are all in this together to help Takumi out" Soma agreeing with Alice

Erina had to think about it while Megumi and Ryo had a confused look as to what is Takumi's situation they are talking about. Well one of them was curious the other person didn't care as it had nothing to do with him.

"How do you feel about this Hisako?" Erina asked her best friend wanting to hear her opinion on this.

Hisako took a look at Takumi, to which he shrugged his shoulders indicating that it is up to her to choose "Well I don't mind at all really, only if the questions are normal of course"

"See they are fine with it and Megumi we will fill you in on the details later, so can you be a doll and go along with it" Alice pleaded with Megumi to agree with this game.

"Uhm yeah sure I guess I can participate what about you Ryo-san?" Megumi asked Ryo who was sitting beside her to which he just shrugged

"If lady Alice insists I guess I can go along with it" Ryo gets dragged in a lot of things by Alice, so a game for couples doesn't surprise him.

"Well I guess we can participate too if everyone is okay with it" Erina gave in since everyone seemed to be on board with the whole situation

"Alright everyone take a seat with your partner and lets get started" Alice walked over to the nearest table to get whiteboards for everyone as Takumi and Hisako grabbed a couple of chairs to sit down.

Alice gave everyone a whiteboard and marker to write and got her flashcards that was on the table and a marker as a prop for a microphone "Alright if everyone is ready, let's get started!"

"Ojou-sama seems really happy about this as if she had it planned for a long time" Ryu noted Alice's excitement which Megumi nodded in agreement

"Alright first question goes to Erina and Soma" Alice said walking over to the couple "Soma what is Erina's favorite song?"

"Oh I know this one, but I am not sure how to spell it" Soma responded as he was trying to remember the name of the song while Erina wrote hers down right away. After a couple of seconds Soma finished writing down his answer

"Okay times up up, Soma what did you write down?" Alice asked, Soma turned his board around which said 'Amaryllis.'

"Oh I am sure that is right, don't you think Erina?" Alice asked, to which Erina turned hers around which was the same answer that Soma gave

"So you actually knew huh?" Erina smirked surprised that Soma was able to remember the name of the song. Soma gave a smirk back

"Well it would be bad if hadn't, I might be oblivious to some things, but I am not an idiot"

"Okay that's enough out of the two of you, that is one point for you two" Alice said keeping score as she moved to Ryo and Megumi "now both of you are next and try to answer this as best as possible okay?"

Megumi was the only person to give Alice a response as Ryo was just drawing on his board "Ryo this questions is for you, what is Megumi's height?

Megumi wrote down her answer while Ryo was thinking of what to write down or maybe he didn't care? Ryo erased his drawing and jott down whatever came to mind

"Alright Ryo seems like you have your answer, what did you write down?" Alice asked her friend to which Ryo showed his board where he wrote down '158 cm.'

"Oh not a bad guess ryo, Megumi did he get it right?" Alice turned to Megumi for confirmation, where Megumi smiled and turned her board where she wrote down '154 cm.'

"Wow you were close Ryo, not bad since the two of you do not talk to each other a lot" Ryo just shrugged his shoulders and erased his answer and continued drawing as Megumi was looking at his board.

"They don't get a point so, Takumi and Hisako it is your turn now" Alice turned to the third couple "Alright Takumi, when is Hisako's birthday?"

Hisako and Takumi both wrote down their answers right away "got it" they both responded

"Oh that fast okay Takumi what is your answer" Takumi turned around his board where he wrote down 'October 14.'

"Hisako is that correct" Alice asked, to which Hisako nodded happily and turned her board around where she wrote down 'October 14' as well.

"Knowing her birthday is a good step in the right direction" Erina noted, asking someone when is their birthday is one of the things a person would ask when getting to know someone.

"Of course it is marked in my calendar on my phone you know" Takumi motioned on his phone

"I'm guessing you will be notified of when her birthday is coming up. Just make sure you get her a present then. You twp are tied with one point" Alice commented on the two and made her way towards Erina and Soma "Okay Erina this question is for you, what is Soma's favorite animal"

"Hmm that's a tough one because Soma has a lot of favorite animals" Erina thought out loud trying to think of an answer. Soma was thinking too until he finally chose one and wrote it down. Erina was scratching her hair trying to think of the right answer, but still wrote down her answer.

"Time is up, Erina what did you write down?" Alice asked Erina to whom she showed her board where she has written 'Lion' down.

"Soma is Erina correct?" Soma just smiled sheepishly and turned his board to where he wrote 'Lion.'

"Oh thank goodness I had to go through the list of animals that you like hoping that I was right" Erina said relieved that their answers match

"It's not your fault, like you said I have a lot of favorite animals"

"I don't think favorite animals ever came up when we hung out did it? Takumi asked Hisako who shook her head

"No but you did tell me how you would love to have a pet someday dog or a cat" Hisako told him recalling the times where they spent time together

"In the end you both get a point so good job you two" Alice said walking over to Megumi and Ryo

"Alright Megumi, this question is for you, what is Ryo's favorite genre of music? It can be more than one since I know Ryo you listen to more than one"

Megumi seemed to have a pretty good idea on what Ryo likes to listen because it only took her a couple of seconds before she wrote down her answer. Ryo meanwhile jotted down his answer.

"Alright Megumi show us your board!" Megumi turned her board around showing that she has written 'Rock/Metal' down unsure which of the one to chose

"Hm pretty good choices, Ryo what did you write down" Ryo showed his board where he wrote down 'Rock and Metal.'

"Oh my you two have the same answer, congratulations you two got a point this round!" ALice stated smiling that the two of them at least got a point.

"Have to say I was surprised you got that question right" Ryo stated messing around with his board

"I just assumed you were into those type of songs, that's all" Megumi answered, to which Ryo just shrugged his shoulders thinking it was just a lucky guess

"Hisako now it's your turn to guess" Alice flipping through her notecards "what is something that Takumi is bad at?"

"Hmm what is he bad at?" Hisako thought out loud. Takumi in the meantime was thinking what exactly is he bad at until it hit him that he bad at one thing. He was hesitant to write it down, but nevertheless wrote it down unsure if Hisako will get it right

 _What are you bad at I wonder_ Hisako thought, tapping her board while looking at Takumi trying to figure out if she has seen anything he was bad at _Nothing comes to mind, other than his brother always teasing him, maybe unable to take a joke?_ Hisako was going to write unable to handle being teased, but then she remembered in one of his exchanges with his brother about card games _oh yeah that's right!_ Hisako immediately wrote down what crossed her mind.

"Alright Hisako if you are ready why don't you show us what you got" Hisako finished writing and turned her board around where she wrote 'bad at playing card games.'

"Bad at playing card games huh? Come to think of it I have never seen you play card games before Takumi" Alice stated as she turned to the blond haired boy for confirmation

"There is a reason for why I don't play you know" Takumi responded as he turned his board where he wrote down 'bad at playing card games' too.

Erina perked up when she head card games which Soma took notice "Well at least we know the next time we play we know who is going to lose" Soma said smiling knowing his girlfriend's love for card games which caused her to pout at his teasing.

"Eh, I am amazed that you know that" Alice expressed her surprise of the two "would you look at that you two are tied with the actual couple, lets hope Ryo and Megumi can catch up" she referred to the other couple.

"Okay Soma it is your turn, now which subject is Erina good at besides cooking?" this question left Soma stumped. He knows Erina is smart and is probably good in all the subjects. Math, History, Science, English etc. All of that.

"Ah crap I am just going to write whatever" Soma muttered to himself. Erina wrote down her answer at the exact same time Soma wrote his down.

"Okay why don't you show us what you wrote down Soma" Soma turned his board around and wrote down Math and English

"Hmm not a bad guess, Erina was that the right answer?" Alice asked

"I expected a lot more than those two subjects" Erina responded when she turned her board around where she 'wrote all of them' to show that she is confidence in her studies.

"Oh well maybe this question wasn't meant for you two, but I'll give you two an easy one next time okay" Alice insisted moving on to the next couple.

"Ryo it is your turn, what is Megumi's favorite color?" Alice asked them and she can hear Soma and Erina asking her why she couldn't give that question to them instead. Regardless both Ryo and Megumi wrote down their answer.

"Ryo show us your board so we can see what you wrote" Ryo showed his board where he wrote down 'yellow'

"Oh choosing a bright color I see, Megumi your turn" Megumi turned her board around showing everybody she wrote down 'yellow.'

"Eh Ryo you actually got a question right! Good job! You are actually pretty good at this game believe it or not" Alice said happy that her friend is doing a good job even though he shows he has no interest in the game.

"Takumi it's your turn again, what is Hisako's favorite book or books if she has more than one?" Alice asked.

Takumi was deep in thought trying to recall their times of hanging out, he recalled both of them talking about books at one point. _Damn if only I can check my phone for confirmation because I got a good idea which books she likes, but the names are kind of long_ Takumi thought of before just going with his gut

It took awhile for them to write down their answers until they put their markers down "must be a long title or a lot of books if it took you two a while to answer it, but nevertheless Takumi show us what you got" Alice said curious to see what he wrote down

Takumi turned his board where it said 'Alchemy of Herbs' and 'Rosemary Gladstar's Medicinal Herbs.'

"Alchemy of Herbs and Rosemary Gladstar's Medicinal Herbs?" Alice questioned reading off Takumi's board as he tried to fit the entire thing on the board "that is a strange set of books, unless he is right?" she turned to Hisako, thinking they got it wrong, there is no way Hisako would write the same thing

"Actually he is" Hisako blushed turning her board around where she wrote the same thing

"Wow now that surprised me, I did not think you two would get that one right" Alice expressed her surprised at the two of them getting this question right, and a bit weird that Hisako has those books listed as her favorite. Doesn't she read anything that is not related to herbs?

"Well you aren't the only one, I actually didn't think you would get it right. Then again your taste in books is really something Hisako" Alice said which Hisako just glared at her, but Takumi just patted her head smiling down at her

"I for one find it unique" Alice smiled at Takumi's way of making Hisako feel special as the said girl was blushing a little

"Isn't that charming, he actually pays attention to what you say Hisako" Erina commented smiling seeing Hisako act like that around Takumi teasing her, she finds that side of her best friend adorable

"We have talked about recently I just thought he wouldn't remember them because of the long title name" Hisako said slapping Takumi's hand off her head. Megumi on the other hand was looking at the couple uncomfortably which Ryo took notice but didn't say anything.

"Alright that is one point for them. Your turn Erina what is Soma's hidden talent that we might not know?" Both of them immediately wrote down their answers on the board probably knowing the answer to the question. Alice felt like they got this question down due to the amount of time they spend together, they are practically inseparable.

"Alright since you two got your answer, Erina show us what you wrote down for Soma's hidden talent" Erina turned her board around to show' playing guitar' written on her board

"Guitar huh? I would be surprised if that is true, Soma is that what you have written down too?" Alice turned to Soma to which he happily nodded when he flipped his board around to show he has written 'playing guitar' too.

"Oh I didn't know you play the guitar Yukihira" Takumi said when he read the answer from his board "how long have you been playing?"

"Well if you would have known it wouldn't be a secret now would it" Soma said giving his usual grin "but if you must know I've been playing since the middle of our first year since it seemed like the perfect thing to do when I had free time"

"Seems like you aren't the only one who knows how to play an instrument" Hisako whispered for Takumi to hear to which he nodded in agreement. He was really hoping he was the only one that knows how to play one. He felt his shirt being tugged to which he turned to Hisako whi whsipered "It's okay I still find you playing the violin unique" hearing that made Takumi smiled. Well her opinion mattered the most to him anyways.

"Congrats you two, you are doing amazing! Lets just hope you two can keep going" Alice said, mostly because she didn't take into consideration if those two would do bad that it will cause friction like she has seen on TV.

"Alright Ryo and Megumi lets get another point on the board, Megumi what is Ryo's favorite holiday?"

"Hmm that is a tough one" Megumi muttered looking at Ryo seeing him writing down something _I honestly have no idea what his favorite holiday is! Does he even have a favorite holiday? Uwah it is so hard to read his expression since he doesn't show it except when he wears that headband_ Megumi was thinking of what to write until she just wrote down whatever came to mind.

"Time is up, Megumi show us what you got" Megumi did as told as she turned her board and showed 'winte'r as her answer.

"Good guess, Ryo what did you write down?" Ryo turned his board where he wrote down 'no particular holiday' which made Megumi feel a little down for not getting it right.

"Hey Ryo what is up with that answer! Aren't you trying to win! C'mon Megumi is here trying to win" Alice was yelling at Ryo giving him an earful. Although Ryo looked like he was listening, but probably didn't care.

"Sheesh can you believe this guy, you better try more with the next question Ryo" Alice said to him. She was hoping that Ryo would at least show some interest as he has just been cooking nonstop, so she figured a little break would help him relax..

"I don't mind besides Ryo is just being his usual self, and we are just playing to help our friends out" Megumi said defending Ryo's lack of interest of the game.

"Okay Hisako this should be easy for you, what is Takumi afraid of? What is the one thing he fears the most?" Alice asked which made Hisako laugh a little. Alice raised an eyebrow wondering what she said that made Takumi blush and Hisako giggle. Then again nothing should be surprising her at this point now with all the answers she has been getting.

"Okay Hisako, show us what you have written down" Hisako showed her board where she wrote down 'roller coasters.'

"Roller coasters eh? Are you really afraid of them? They are a lot of fun" Alice asked turning to Takumi. While Soma laughed

"C'mon Takumi, roller coasters are not so bad. Once you get on one of them the rush and thrill you would want to go on more of them" Soma commented

"Not for me! Have you seen how high those things are!" Takumi said showing his board where he had written down r'oller coaster too.'

"Soma, not everybody are good with roller coasters you know" Erina commented truth be told she was kind of scared of them herself.

"That is another point for you two, let me see how far along are we in score. Takumi and Hisako have 4 points, Soma and Erina have 3 points, and Ryo and Megumi with 2 points"

The game went for a length amount of time. Both Takumi and Hisako were getting every question right. Takumi knew Hisako's favorite snack, hobbies, and movies. Hisako knew Takumi's, favorite drink, and anime. The score was Takumi and Hisako: **9** , Soma and Erina: **7,** and Ryo and Megumi: **5**

"Okay Soma what is Erina's favorite dessert?"

"Uh she has a lot of favorite dessert given her God's tongue has tasted a lot of good dessert" Soma said as he wrote down whatever answer he can think of. Erina who appeared to be okay despite not winning. Others thought that both of them will be more competitive to win as they are the only actual couple.

"Soma why don't you show us your answer" Soma turned his board around where he wrote down 'chocolate souffle.'

"Erina is that right?" Alice asked looking at. Erina for confirmation, which she just turned her board where she wrote down 'Opera cake.'

"Opera cake? I haven't seen you eat that" Soma stated not knowing Erina enjoyed eating that, in fact that has never crossed his mind.

"It's because it is a rich french dessert that uses to most loved flavor combination of chocolate and coffee, which takes a lot of time to make and is not often that I could eat it" Erina stated cleaning her board.

"Well next is Megumi and Ryo" Alice said trying to get game going as she is almost done with her set of questions "Ryo what is Megumi's most prized possession?"

Megumi smiled as she wrote down her answer, she is sure that Ryo probably wouldn't know because she hasn't shown it for quite awhile that people probably forgot about it. Ryo wrote down his answer moments later as if he is actually trying to get the questions right.

"Alright Ryo, what did you write down?" Ryo turned his board where it said 'a charm of some sort'

This surprised Megumi as she was sure that Ryo has never seen it before "Megumi what is your take on this" Megumi turned her board around where she wrote 'a charm I got from my family and friends back home'

"That seems to be close enough so you two get point for this round" Alice said adding add to the points for the two, Alice had to admit she didn't know whether they were lucky or they actually knew a lot about each other than they think.

"Alright now the two of you this is our last question for the day. Hisako what is one thing Takumi would change about you?"

 _Hmm one thing I would change_ Takumi pondered as this question was more for him than it was for Hisako. So far they both have been doing great getting all the questions right or more like both of them are having matching answer. This question never came up in Takumi's mind, he took a glance at her seeing her writing down her answer. _Ah screw it, it's an answer that is more targeted for me to answer, not something that we talked about and should know_ he thought.

"Okay this is the last question of the game, so why don't we have Hisako show us her answer this time" Hisako obliged and shower her answer where she wrote more 'confidence.'

"More confidence? I thought you carry yourself with enough confidence Hisako" Erina said kind of surprised by her answer. Afterall you have to be highly skilled to make this far at Toostuki since hundreds of students dropped out over the years

"Takumi what did you write down?" Takumi turned his board where he left his answer blank.

"Oi Takumi are you trying to be like Ryo where he left his answer blank because he forgot the timer?" Alice asked wondering why he left his answer blank while Ryo just looked at her questionably as he recalls her not mentioning any timer.

"Hey, are you saying that since you two won you don't have to try anymore? Boy Takumi you sure are high and mighty" Soma commented

"It's not like that, you asked me if there was one thing I could change about her what would it be? For me there isn't anything I would change because after getting to know her little by little she's quite fun to be around with" Takumi rubbed Hisako head which Erina and Alice noted that he's been doing that to her a lot almost as if that's his way of showing affection for now "sure we are not comfortable enough with physical contact such as holding hands and cuddling, but to me she is just perfect the way she is and I'm hoping in the future she can see me as someone important in her life" he said smiling at her, which left Hisako speechless and looked away from him.

"Takumi that was was beautiful!" Alice and Erina said at the same time while Soma was snickering telling Takumi how corny he sounded like saying those type of things. Megumi on the other hand was looking at the two with an envy look? Ryo is not that familiar with reading other people's expression this is the second time he caught her looking at the couple, maybe Alice will know what is up with Megumi when he brings those instances up.

"Even though you didn't write anything down I'll give you a point because of your little speech" Alice said counting up the score "with a perfect score of 10 Takumi and Hisako are the winners! Erina and Soma are second with 7 points, which is not bad, but could have done better since you two are the only actual couple in this game" she smirked at Erina which irritated her knowing that Alice is just saying that to get her mad "and Ryo and Megumi are in third with 6 points which is pretty good for the two of you if I say so myself" which just made Megumi laugh and Ryo nodding in agreement.

"I hate to admit it, but it was a fun game to pass the time" Erina said, a bit disappointed that Soma and her didn't win, but happy to see Hisako and Takumi getting along well.

"Well it's getting late I have to get home I promised Isami I'll cook today" Takumi getting up and stretching his body.

"You going home then?" Hisako asked putting the chairs away "Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?"

"Yeah have to, don't worry I'll text you later when I am done" Takumi said rubbing her hair bidding farewell to everyone walking towards the door.

 _I swear he is going to mess my hair up, does he not know how long it take for a girl to get her hair done_ Hisako thought "I'll walk with you for a bit then!" she said out loud running up to catch up to him.

"Oh my Hisako immediately went after him without consulting you Erina" Alice was surprised at Hisako's action.

"I'm not her guardian or anything, so if she wants to spend some time with Takumi then so be it" Erina replied unsure what to make of Alice's comment as if Hisako needs permission to do what she wants. In fact Erina encourages Hisako to be off on her own and have fun, but she is protective of her best friend.

"Uhm if I may can someone tell me what is happening between those two" Megumi spoke up which made the two girls turn to her, forgetting to fill in the blue-haired girl about the situation.

"Ah yes you see here's the thing Megumi" Erina started off meanwhile Ryo was egging Soma to take him in a Shokugeki. To which Soma happily obliged.

"You know you didn't have to walk with me, I bet you are probably starving" Takumi said walking beside Hisako who just shook her head.

"After what you have said and not having a chance to reply, there is no way I can't let things end like that between us" Hisako insisted. Honestly after saying all that and then trying to leave before she can leave, who does he think he is?

"Ah well you just seemed lost for words that I figured you had no comment" Takumi defended himself. Not going to lie he did had to go back home, Isami and him have a schedule on who cooks and cleans for certain days and today it is his day to cook while Isami cleans.

"Idiot you don't say those things and not let a girl tell you how she feels about it" Hisako said frowning looking up ahead "Honestly you are picking up Soma's habit"

"Well what is it did you wanted to say now that we are alone" Takumi said trying to figure what Hisako had to say. Truth be told he wish girls can be honest and say whatever is on their minds without trying to go around what they are saying.

Hisako stopped walking and Takumi walked a couple steps ahead before he stopped too. Takumi was dying to know what Hisako had in mind "What is it Arato-san?"

"When you said I was perfect the way I am" Hisako said not looking up at him and tugging on her skirt "did you really mean that in complete honesty or were you saying that in order for this fake relationship to work out?" Honestly when she heard that she was all happy, in fact that is the first sweetest thing a boy has ever said to her, but she was just unsure how to take those word. She just couldn't help but want to hear what he had to say.

Takumi in the meantime was scratching the back of his head unsure on what to say _I could say it just came naturally and that is how I really felt. If I say that would she think that I am falling for her? Wait am I?_ He looked at her thinking if there is a possibility to catch feelings for someone after spending time together in less than a week.

He took a deep breath before he could answer, his phone rang _Ugh it's probably Isami wondering where I am, I forgot to text him where I was_ he thought before reaching for his phone "Sorry Arato-san it's probably my brother give me one second" he answered his phone without checking on the caller I.D. Hisako looked a bit disappointed in having to wait.

"Hello"

"Takumi I'm so glad to hear your voice!" the oh so recognizable voice that made Takumi's spine shiver. Boy did he wish not to hear from her this soon

* * *

 **Finish with this chapter! Now who is this women that Takumi wants no part of? Well pretty obvious if you ask me**


End file.
